Rise As God
by Jung.Naomi
Summary: La vida está llena problemas, dificultades y momentos dolorosos, ¿pero qué sucede el día en que se presentan delante de ti para asegurarte que todo lo que has vivido ha sido una mentira? ¿Y si la realidad es más dura de lo que te imaginabas? ¿Valdría la pena enfrentarse a todo por descubrir quién eres en realidad?-Yuuri... No te puedes negar para lo que has nacido.- [AU]
1. Chapter 1

A ese punto, Yūri sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y un pequeño dolor se había acentuado encima de sus cejas.

El suave ronroneo del motor del avión era tan sólo un sonido lejano, mientras que dentro la poca tripulación se mantenía totalmente en silencio. Pero absorbo de su entorno el joven japonés se encontraba con el ruido de sus pensamientos, sintiendo que ya eran hasta molestos.

¡Y es que no podía evitarlo!

Esa mañana se había despertando pensando que lo más relevante que acontecería en su día sería escuchar a Phichit hablar sobre las aventuras de sus hamster durante la hora de historia. En teoría, era un viernes normal, inclusive había comenzado teniendo clases y estaba regresando temprano a su casa.

Pensó que su padre aún estaría en el trabajo, pero cuando ingresó al modesto departamento su mundo cambió.

En el living había personas totalmente desconocidas para él. Un joven asiático y otro occidental, ambos sentados ante su padre. Apenas pudo ver su rostro su corazón se llenó de preocupación. Las alertas se encendieron en su cabeza, pero no pudo moverse.

—Yūri… Ven, tenemos que hablar.—

Esas habían sido sus palabras. El tono de voz que había ocupado marcaba una tristeza palpable, al punto que Yūri sintió su pecho oprimirse Pensó en retroceder, en escapar de lo que fuera que estaba por acontecer, pero no lo hizo. Avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de su padre.

Fue allí recién que sus ojos se encontraron con los del asiático que antes había notado. Era una mirada pequeña pero llena de intensidad. Aún así, lo que más había capturado su atención era la marca que se notaba en su cuello. Una profunda cicatriz que marcaba la piel trigueña del sujeto, formando una perfecta y dolorosa cruz.

Desde ese punto había sido como sumergirse en un sueño en donde su vida se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes.

Todo había sido una mentira.

—Yūri, ¿No puedes dormir?—

El suave llamado lo sobresaltó un poco. Había estado con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla, sumergido en sus cavidades al punto que no lo había escuchado llegar.

Se giró, viendo como aquel muchacho de mirada intensa le sonreía con cierta pena.

—Lo siento… ¿Te asusté?— preguntó de nuevo él, tomando asiento a su par.

Por unos segundos Yūri se sintió indeciso. Sus ojos chocolate transmitía aquella inseguridad observándolo a través de sus lentes, pero el mayor no parecía haberse inmutado. Se mantenía con aquel cálido gesto sobre sus labios.

Tal vez todo aún fuera muy reciente, pero en cierta forma confiaba en él, a final de cuentas había decidido seguirlo. Por lo que optó hablar con sinceridad.

—Está bien, Yuzuru, tan sólo… Estaba pensando.— le confesó, animándose a dirigirle una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

El otro muchacho soltó un suave "oh" entre sus pequeños labios. Se acomodó con la espalda contra el asiento, ladeando apenas su cabeza en su dirección. Parecía estar considerando las palabras que Yūri acababa de decir, y eso lo hizo apenarse aún más. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de retractarse la voz del otro hombre lo interrumpió.

—Sé que esto es muy complicado de digerir. Para mi lo fue… Pero quiero que sepas que si tienes alguna duda estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien? Tal vez es pedir mucho, pero quiero que confíes en mí. No voy a decepcionarte.—

Yuzuru poseía una forma única de hablar. Su voz marcaba cada palabra con tranquilidad y le transmitía esa misma sensación al menor. Yūri inevitablemente lo sintió sincero, calmando un poco la ansiedad que había empezado a desarrollarse en su pecho. Le sonrió en respuesta, moviendo su cabeza un par de veces en asentimiento.

—Sé que tienes dudas, así que puedes preguntarme ahora.— le informó, capturando la atención de Katsuki.

Yūri analizó brevemente el rostro de Yuzuru. Su nariz era muy pequeña, sus labios mantenían una particular curva a pesar de ser pequeños y sus ojos eran más rasgados que los suyos. ¿Qué podían tener en común? Dudaba que algo, pero si el mayor le había dicho la verdad en Detroit deseaba saberla por completo.

—¿Por qué…?— fue la primera frase que escapó, siendo dos palabras que englobaban muchos sentimientos. —¿Por qué me buscaste ahora? ¿Por qué viví todos estos años en Detroit pensando que estaba solo?... ¿Qué pasó con nuestros padres?—

Hasta ese momento Yūri intuía que la realidad iba a ser dura, pero no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Había vivido hasta sus diecisiete años pensando que había sido abandonado y no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, hasta que había aparecido Yuzuru. Había aceptado acompañarlo. Pero necesitaba palpar la realidad que se le había sido negada.

Supo que aunque no fuera un tema agradable su hermano mayor había comprendido y le dio unos breves segundos para que le respondiera.

—Eras muy pequeño en ese momento, seguramente por eso no recuerdas… Pero lamentablemente yo sí.— empezó y su tono de voz fue bajando, corriendo sus ojos del perfil del menor. — Éramos una familia feliz, Yūri. Nos criamos en forma tradicional y pertenecimos a una dinastía muy importante. Los Katsuki han tenido un importante legado a través de los años.— aunque hablaba del pasado el tono que empañaba cada una de las palabras del muchacho era de orgullo y cariño.

Se tomó una breve pausa, volviendo a dirigir sus ojos oscuros a los chocolates de Yūri.

—Fue hace doce años, en una noche de invierno. Había nevado y madre nos había hecho acostar temprano. Pasada la medianoche nos atacaron… ¿Los motivos? Aún hay varias teorías, algunas que tal vez te suenen a una película de ficción.— el muchacho se detuvo una vez más y se relamió los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse. –Creí que habías muerto, al igual que nuestros padres y nuestro hermano mayor. Por muchos años… Pensé que en ese ataque, había perdido a toda mi familia…—

La idea había presionado fuertemente la garganta de Yūri, casi cortándole la respiración.

Él había vivido cómodamente con su padre adoptivo en Detroit. Por sus ojos rasgados sabía que era imposible ser el hijo biológico de Celestino, pero jamás había indagado, jamás se atrevió a preguntar. Su vida había sido amena, como cualquier otro estudiante. Pero ahora se imaginaba a un pequeño Yuzuru (¿Cuántos años habría tenido en ese momento? ¿Diez?) Afrontando la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.

Se sintió egoísta y en forma automática su mano se dirigió a tomar la de Yuzuru. Este se sorprendió ligeramente por el gesto, pero no lo rechazó, aceptó aquella caricia mientras intentaba sonreír.

—Creí que estaba solo… Al cumplir la mayoría de edad pude recuperar las acciones financieras de nuestra familia. Retomé el rumbo de nuestras empresas y hace una semana me enteré que estabas con vida.— aquello le había hecho ilusión y en reflejo a esos sentimientos sus dedos se presionaron un poco más con los de él. —Tuve que asegurarme que estuvieras bien, investigué y pensé que si habías vivido bien hasta hoy mi presencia tan sólo lo arruinaría todo…—

Yūri se sorprendió de inmediato, negando apenas con su cabeza, pero su hermano siguió hablando.

—Pero… Esa misma gente que una vez me quitó todo aún no desapareció. Y si yo podía encontrarte ellos también lo harían.— Yuzuru mostraba miedo y en la forma en que sostenía su mano notó claramente ese temor. –Sé que no soy la persona más fuerte de todas, pero…Quiero protegerte, Yūri.—

Era cierto que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el rostro de su madre. Pero la forma en que los ojos de Yuzuru lo miraban y sus dedos se aferraban a él le hacían imposible el dudar de su palabra. El mayor era sincero.

Yūri asintió, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Desde hoy no estás solo… ¿Si? No tendrás toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, yo cuidaré de ti también, Yuzuru…— no sabía de donde había sacado la determinación para expresar aquellas palabras, pero estaba seguro en lo que estaba diciendo.

Los pequeños ojos del mayor de los hermanos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estas no fueron derramadas, pero sí tembló la suave unión que mantenían.

—Seremos los hermanos Katsuki contra el mundo, ¿No suena eso bien?— preguntó Yuzuru sonriendo divertido, arrugando su pequeña nariz en ese gesto.

Yūri le correspondió la sonrisa, asintiendo con su cabeza antes de extender su mano a limpiar una lágrima rebelde que había caído por la mejilla ajena.

—No estás más solo…—

El mayor tuvo que respirar profundamente porque esas palabras significaban mucho para él. Se dio un momento en esa posición tan sólo para romperlo cuando sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña fotografía. Con cuidado se la extendió a Yūri.

—Es… El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos.—

Los ojos de Yūri se abrieron grandes y con urgencia miró aquel pedazo de papel. Tembló su mano cuando la extendió, sintiendo un hueco en su estómago.

Los bordes estaban quemados y se notaba la antigüedad del retrato. Pero aunque fuera un objeto viejo y las manchas del tiempo hubieran comido sus tonalidades, aún se podía apreciar la belleza de la imagen.

Se veía un jardín cubierto de nieve y una familia sonriendo en el centro. Una mujer de blanca piel y gesto elegante portaba un kimono tradicional, su delicada figura abrazaba a un niño pequeño que dormía contra su pecho. Yūri se reconoció allí, refugiado en su seno. Al lado izquierdo estaba un hombre, este tenía una sonrisa amplia que achicaba sus ojos y arrugaba su nariz, una mueca muy similar a la que había visto a su hermano. Ese era sin duda el padre de ambos, quien sostenía de una mano a un pequeño Yuzuru y en la otra, a quien había sido el mayor de los primogénitos Katsuki.

Era la postal de una familia perfecta que había sido consumida por las llamas.

Todo eso le había sido arrebatado sin darle siquiera el beneficio de recordarlos. Pequeños murmullos vinieron a su mente, pero no eran más que frases fantasmas.

De repente sus ojos se habían empapado y las lágrimas caían pesadamente por sus mejillas. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y Yuzuru lo había abrazado reconfortándolo contra su pecho.

Si no podía recordar, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

 **Rise As God**

El vuelo seguía su rumbo mientras que dentro del avión predominaba el silencio. Ninguno de sus ocupantes tenía palabras que expresar y Yūri había caído rendido al sueño luego llorar durante varios minutos. Yuzuru lo tenía resguardado entre sus brazos, como si fuera tan sólo un niño pequeño. Porque aunque recién se reencontraban compartían el mismo dolor y un lazo que ninguno sabía explicar.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el acompañante del mayor de los Katsuki se había mantenido al margen. Pero cuando notó que la situación había apaciguado se incorporó de su asiento para caminar en dirección a ellos.

Yuzuru notó su presencia cuando pasó a su lado, sentándose en el lugar libre del otro lado del pasillo. Se miraron en silencio hasta que el nipón formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Son diferentes físicamente, pero hay algo que los hace muy parecidos.— las palabras del joven occidental fueron expresadas en un torpe japonés.

—Eso que dices no tiene mucho sentido Javi…— por primera vez la voz de Yuzuru salía con un toque de gracia, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

—¡Pero es cierto! Es más pequeño que tú… Y tienen facciones algo distintas. Pero poseen el mismo impacto de aura.— intentó excusarse el español de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede ser~— respondió el otro con un suave tono cantado.

Aunque expresara su duda en palabras, Yuzuru pensaba de la misma forma que Javier. Por ello se giró a observar cómo el más pequeño dormía con los labios entreabiertos y su mano aferrada a la camisa que él portaba. Lo apreció durante algunos segundos, para luego deslizar sus dedos por las hebras azabaches.

—Tiene los ojos grandes como nuestro padre… aunque la blancura de piel de nuestra madre. Yo no soy tan blanco— bromeó al final, entrecerrando su mirada con cariño.

—¡Eso es un detalle!— respondió el otro de inmediato, llevando una de sus manos a tocar la punta de la nariz de Yuzuru. –Me pregunto si él también arrugara esto cuando ríe, o si sus ojos se harán como dos líneas cuando está faliz.—

El japonés sintió aquel gesto con vergüenza a medida que su rostro enrojecía torpemente.

—¡Javi…!— soltó su nombre con un reproche, mirándolo de reojo. –Yo no hago tal cosa…—

El mayor expresó una mueca divertida, sonriendo de tal forma que sus dientes eran visibles. Le gustaba alterar de esa forma a su compañero.

—Yah, no grites o lo despertarás.— le advirtió, aunque tan sólo buscaba impedir que le refutara. —¿Están notificados en Estados Unidos que estamos yendo?—

Yuzuru Katsuki odiaba que le evadieran el tema, sin embargo, lo que mencionaba ahora Javier era de importancia. Asintió con su cabeza recuperando su postura, aunque una de sus manos quedó apoyada sobre la espalda de su hermano.

—Lo están, Leroy me confirmó que está todo en orden para nuestra llegada. Aunque ya sabes, me cuestionó el por qué decidimos ir allí antes que a Japón.— soltó esa última frase con disgusto.

Javier sonrió divertido, porque en ese momento Yuzuru arrugaba su nariz.

—Creo que él es el único que se atreve a cuestionarte de esa forma, oh gran Ceo Katsuki.— le respondió torciendo una sonrisa y ocupando un tono lleno de jocosidad.

—Lo es. Aunque no lo hace por irreverencia, sino por curiosidad en las decisiones.— emitió un pequeño suspiro al final. —Aún así debo admitir cumple perfectamente con su papel.—

Javier se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando la espalda pero sin dejar de mirarlo. —Tienes un grupo bastante particular, Yuzu…—

—Créeme que lo sé. Empezando por ese tal Javier Fernández.— le respondió en forma desafiante, logrando que su compañero soltara una risa divertida.

—Oye, estás abusando de tu felicidad.—

Yuzuru optó por responderle con una sonrisa amplia, esa que achicaba aún más sus ojos pequeños y que Javier había mencionado.

Sin embargo la charla se vio interrumpida por el altavoz, anunciando que en unos minutos más comenzaría el descenso. La tripulación a cargo empezó a prepararse y Javier regresó a su asiento inicial.

Mientras que a tan sólo unos kilómetros de ellos dos hombres controlaban el procedimiento de aterrizaje. Uno era un canadiense de gran estatura que se mantenía hablando por un intercomunicador. A su lado, una figura elegante con un alargado tapado negro observaba al cielo oscuro.

—Comienza el aterrizaje. Cambio y fuera.—

Jean Jacques Leroy cortó la comunicación sin perder la sonrisa que se mantenía en sus labios. Desde su posición, estaba observando todo a través de unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus vivaces ojos verdes.

—La primera fase fue completada. Katsuki debe de estar frenético.— comentó, ladeando apenas su cabeza para observar a su compañero.

El ruso a su lado hizo una mueca divertida, llevando a despejar sus ojos color tormenta al sacarse los lentes negros.

—Yuzuru mayormente es una fuente de energía. Espero que su hermano sea parecido. Nos serviría de ayuda ahora.— la respuesta fue brindada mientras el ruido intenso de las turbinas cortaba el ambiente, haciendo que el viento se revolviera y azotara la ropa de ambos hombres.

—Ahora lo descubriremos…—

La respuesta del canadiense no fue escuchada por el otro, pero eso era un detalle menor. En unos minutos el aterrizaje había culminado en forma exitosa, siendo asistido por el staff del aeropuerto que colocó la escalera al borde de la puerta.

Ambos hombres estaban al pendiente del deceso de los pasajeros, siendo el primero en salir Javier. El español les sonrió de inmediato, con una forma jovial mientras sacudía su mano en el aire.

—JJ, Viktor, diría que me sorprende verlos aquí, pero en realidad sería una mentira.— comentó riendo, acercándose hasta ellos hasta estrechar sus manos en forma amistosa.

—Ya se habían tardado.— contestó Jean Jacques luego de haber golpeado brevemente su hombro.

Pero antes de que pudieran desarrollar cualquier conversación, la atención fue capturada por los hermanos que habían salido y bajaban por los escalones.

Yuzuru se había negado a soltar a su única familia, entrelazando sus dedos para guiarlo. Por su lado, Yūri no se había negado y en cierta forma defensiva se mantenía a la par del mayor, como si así pudiera enfrentar a los desconocidos que ahora lo analizaban.

El muchacho de cabello negro y sonrisa extrovertida lo recorrió con su mirada sin disimulo alguna, emitiendo un pequeño silbido al finalizar. Un gesto que hizo que las mejillas pálidas del japonés se tiñeran de rojizo. Pero a diferencia de él, Viktor le había dirigido sus ojos a él apenas unos breves segundos, antes de enfocarse por completo en el mayor de los Katsuki haciendo una breve referencia.

—Bienvenido, está todo lo que ordenaste.— le anunció Viktor una vez se hubiera encontrado directamente con sus ojos oscuros. –Hay dos automóviles esperando afuera.— movió su cabeza en un pequeño movimiento para luego volver a deslizar sus lentes de sol a tapar las orbes claras. –Pero hay algunos detalles que requieren tu especial atención.—

Yūri no sabía su nombre, pero el inglés que manejaba aquel hombre de cabello blanco lo delató como ruso. Su apariencia elegante, casi como el de un artista le afirmaba esa sospecha. Mientras que el hombre que estaba atrás y poseía una gran sonreía parecía ser de América, aunque sin precisar bien el sitio.

Pero lo que más había capturado su atención no era la apariencia de estas dos personas, sino la cicatriz que portaban en su cuello. La misma que poseía su hermano.

Por otro lado, Yuzuru había asentido a lo que Nikiforov le había dicho, girándose para dirigirise a Javier.

—Te confió a Yūri, Javi. Vayan ustedes con Leroy—san en el segundo automóvil. Yo iré en el primero para reforzar el frente.—

El español no cuestionó las indicaciones, es más, a los ojos inexpertos de Yūri, consideró que en realidad nadie le cuestionaba nada. Ni "peros", ni objeciones, parecía que todos estaban siempre de acuerdo con lo que él ordenaba. A pesar de que Yuzuru era el más joven (o eso parecía) de los de allí presente, era el líder.

—Ven por aquí, muñeco.— el sujeto extrovertido lo llamó, consiguiendo que Yūri volteara a él. –Nos esperan.— finalizó aquella frase con un pequeño guiño de su ojo luego de sacarse los lentes de sol.

Javier le había palmeado suavemente el hombro, indicándole que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Pero antes de girarse por completo dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, pero este se encontraba concentrado hablando en otro idioma con el hombre de cabello platinado.

Sin poder evitarlo la preocupación se instaló en su pecho, pero no sabía si le correspondía él cuestionar. Por ello, cuando subió al vehículo que los dos occidentales le habían indicado arrugó apenas su ceño.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeño?— Javier había sido directo y había notado de inmediato su cambio de humor, haciendo enrojecer al japonés.

—Si, tan sólo… ¿Está todo bien con esa persona…?— supuso que en ese punto no valía fingir, así que estableció sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

—¿Con Yuzuru y Viktor?— cuestionó el español, sorprendido apenas antes de recuperar su sonrisa. –Claro que sí. No te preocupes… Él es Viktor Nikiforov, es de las personas de mayor confianza de tu hermano.—

Leroy miró a través del retrovisor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que marcaba sus dientes blanquecinos.

—No debes preocuparte, mini Yuzu.— le dijo volviendo su mirada al frente para indicarle al conductor que arrancara. –Tu hermano puede parecer una persona frágil, pero él solo podría derribarnos a todos nosotros. Además, aquí no estamos para atacarlos, sino protegerlos.—

Aunque parecía siempre hablar con un ligero tono de burla, en ese instante sus palabras se tiñeron de sinceridad. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Yūri… Así me llamo.— le dijo mientras lo miraba apenas.

—¡Un gusto! Soy Jean Jacques Leroy, al servicio de los Katsuki.—

Yūri se repitió su nombre mentalmente para memorizarlo, pero el hombre parecía ser de gran habla y luego de aquella frase de cortesía había empezado a soltar palabra tras otra. Todo manejado con un inglés que lo hizo descartar como estadounidense, pero que era suficientemente entendible para que el japonés pudiera comprenderle.

Desde ese punto la charla había sido más amena, entre pequeñas preguntas sobre su vida en Detroit y él aprendiendo un poco sobre los amigos de Yuzuru. Si bien Yūri llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a su hermano (¿se podía decir que lo conocía?) sabía que podía confiar en las personas que este mantenía a su alrededor.

Mientras que en el otro vehículo, el ambiente que se producía era muy diferente. El tan mencionado mayor de los Katsuki estaba revisando unos archivos en su tableta electrónica, moviendo su dedo cada tanto en la pantalla. El ruso se mantenía a su lado, mirándolo de reojo mientras que la charla era constante.

—Hemos perdido el ala sur de Tailandia, por lo que pensábamos hacer expedición hacia allí la segunda semana del mes que viene.— mencionó Nikiforov, volteando la hoja que leía.

—Ya veo. ¿Hubo alguna novedad de las bases japonesas?—

El hombre de elegante porte se cruzó de piernas, apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre sus pequeños labios. Un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer.

—Lamentablemente lo hay. Han atacado una de las fortalezas de Osaka. Pero no han logrado penetrar el segundo campo, se han retirado antes de una batalla más frontal.— sus ojos amatistas se volvieron hacía el menor, mostrando seriedad en todo momento.

Yuzuru Katsuki arrugó sus labios a esa respuesta, inconforme pero sin mencionar palabra alguna. Se tomó unos segundos para teclear sobre la pantalla táctil antes de volver a observar al otro hombre.

—No van a retroceder.— dijo en forma lenta, cauteloso.

—Exacto, no lo hacen. Por lo que estipulamos que se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia. Los rumores del nuevo Katsuki está recorriendo los subsuelos.—

El japonés soltó un bufido entre sus labios y arrugó el puente de su nariz. Viktor sabía que estaba desconforme con la situación, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella mueca lo hacía ver más adorable que amenazante.

Yuzuru estaba consumido por sus pensamientos al punto que no notó el gesto del otro, tan sólo tomó su teléfono móvil presionando un botón.

Esperó dos pitidos antes de ser atendido. —Soy yo.— mencionó con aquel tono autoritario que promulgaba en su lengua natal. —Aumenten la seguridad de la residencia cuarenta y cinco al nivel siete…—

Viktor hizo un pequeño silbido entre sus labios para después acentuar su sonrisa al escucharlo. Los ojos del nipón no se voltearon a verlo aunque fue consciente de su gesto.

—Las cosas van a ponerse emocionantes.—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

A ese punto, Yūri sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y un pequeño dolor se había acentuado encima de sus cejas.

El suave ronroneo del motor del avión era tan sólo un sonido lejano, mientras que dentro la poca tripulación se mantenía totalmente en silencio. Pero absorbo de su entorno el joven japonés se encontraba con el ruido de sus pensamientos, sintiendo que ya eran hasta molestos.

¡Y es que no podía evitarlo!

Esa mañana se había despertando pensando que lo más relevante que acontecería en su día sería escuchar a Phichit hablar sobre las aventuras de sus hamster durante la hora de historia. En teoría, era un viernes normal, inclusive había comenzado teniendo clases y estaba regresando temprano a su casa.

Pensó que su padre aún estaría en el trabajo, pero cuando ingresó al modesto departamento su mundo cambió.

En el living había personas totalmente desconocidas para él. Un joven asiático y otro occidental, ambos sentados ante su padre. Apenas pudo ver su rostro su corazón se llenó de preocupación. Las alertas se encendieron en su cabeza, pero no pudo moverse.

—Yūri… Ven, tenemos que hablar.—

Esas habían sido sus palabras. El tono de voz que había ocupado marcaba una tristeza palpable, al punto que Yūri sintió su pecho oprimirse Pensó en retroceder, en escapar de lo que fuera que estaba por acontecer, pero no lo hizo. Avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de su padre.

Fue allí recién que sus ojos se encontraron con los del asiático que antes había notado. Era una mirada pequeña pero llena de intensidad. Aún así, lo que más había capturado su atención era la marca que se notaba en su cuello. Una profunda cicatriz que marcaba la piel trigueña del sujeto, formando una perfecta y dolorosa cruz.

Desde ese punto había sido como sumergirse en un sueño en donde su vida se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes.

Todo había sido una mentira.

—Yūri, ¿No puedes dormir?—

El suave llamado lo sobresaltó un poco. Había estado con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla, sumergido en sus cavidades al punto que no lo había escuchado llegar.

Se giró, viendo como aquel muchacho de mirada intensa le sonreía con cierta pena.

—Lo siento… ¿Te asusté?— preguntó de nuevo él, tomando asiento a su par.

Por unos segundos Yūri se sintió indeciso. Sus ojos chocolate transmitía aquella inseguridad observándolo a través de sus lentes, pero el mayor no parecía haberse inmutado. Se mantenía con aquel cálido gesto sobre sus labios.

Tal vez todo aún fuera muy reciente, pero en cierta forma confiaba en él, a final de cuentas había decidido seguirlo. Por lo que optó hablar con sinceridad.

—Está bien, Yuzuru, tan sólo… Estaba pensando.— le confesó, animándose a dirigirle una sonrisa llena de vergüenza.

El otro muchacho soltó un suave "oh" entre sus pequeños labios. Se acomodó con la espalda contra el asiento, ladeando apenas su cabeza en su dirección. Parecía estar considerando las palabras que Yūri acababa de decir, y eso lo hizo apenarse aún más. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de retractarse la voz del otro hombre lo interrumpió.

—Sé que esto es muy complicado de digerir. Para mi lo fue… Pero quiero que sepas que si tienes alguna duda estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien? Tal vez es pedir mucho, pero quiero que confíes en mí. No voy a decepcionarte.—

Yuzuru poseía una forma única de hablar. Su voz marcaba cada palabra con tranquilidad y le transmitía esa misma sensación al menor. Yūri inevitablemente lo sintió sincero, calmando un poco la ansiedad que había empezado a desarrollarse en su pecho. Le sonrió en respuesta, moviendo su cabeza un par de veces en asentimiento.

—Sé que tienes dudas, así que puedes preguntarme ahora.— le informó, capturando la atención de Katsuki.

Yūri analizó brevemente el rostro de Yuzuru. Su nariz era muy pequeña, sus labios mantenían una particular curva a pesar de ser pequeños y sus ojos eran más rasgados que los suyos. ¿Qué podían tener en común? Dudaba que algo, pero si el mayor le había dicho la verdad en Detroit deseaba saberla por completo.

—¿Por qué…?— fue la primera frase que escapó, siendo dos palabras que englobaban muchos sentimientos. —¿Por qué me buscaste ahora? ¿Por qué viví todos estos años en Detroit pensando que estaba solo?... ¿Qué pasó con nuestros padres?—

Hasta ese momento Yūri intuía que la realidad iba a ser dura, pero no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Había vivido hasta sus diecisiete años pensando que había sido abandonado y no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, hasta que había aparecido Yuzuru. Había aceptado acompañarlo. Pero necesitaba palpar la realidad que se le había sido negada.

Supo que aunque no fuera un tema agradable su hermano mayor había comprendido y le dio unos breves segundos para que le respondiera.

—Eras muy pequeño en ese momento, seguramente por eso no recuerdas… Pero lamentablemente yo sí.— empezó y su tono de voz fue bajando, corriendo sus ojos del perfil del menor. — Éramos una familia feliz, Yūri. Nos criamos en forma tradicional y pertenecimos a una dinastía muy importante. Los Katsuki han tenido un importante legado a través de los años.— aunque hablaba del pasado el tono que empañaba cada una de las palabras del muchacho era de orgullo y cariño.

Se tomó una breve pausa, volviendo a dirigir sus ojos oscuros a los chocolates de Yūri.

—Fue hace doce años, en una noche de invierno. Había nevado y madre nos había hecho acostar temprano. Pasada la medianoche nos atacaron… ¿Los motivos? Aún hay varias teorías, algunas que tal vez te suenen a una película de ficción.— el muchacho se detuvo una vez más y se relamió los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse. –Creí que habías muerto, al igual que nuestros padres y nuestro hermano mayor. Por muchos años… Pensé que en ese ataque, había perdido a toda mi familia…—

La idea había presionado fuertemente la garganta de Yūri, casi cortándole la respiración.

Él había vivido cómodamente con su padre adoptivo en Detroit. Por sus ojos rasgados sabía que era imposible ser el hijo biológico de Celestino, pero jamás había indagado, jamás se atrevió a preguntar. Su vida había sido amena, como cualquier otro estudiante. Pero ahora se imaginaba a un pequeño Yuzuru (¿Cuántos años habría tenido en ese momento? ¿Diez?) Afrontando la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.

Se sintió egoísta y en forma automática su mano se dirigió a tomar la de Yuzuru. Este se sorprendió ligeramente por el gesto, pero no lo rechazó, aceptó aquella caricia mientras intentaba sonreír.

—Creí que estaba solo… Al cumplir la mayoría de edad pude recuperar las acciones financieras de nuestra familia. Retomé el rumbo de nuestras empresas y hace una semana me enteré que estabas con vida.— aquello le había hecho ilusión y en reflejo a esos sentimientos sus dedos se presionaron un poco más con los de él. —Tuve que asegurarme que estuvieras bien, investigué y pensé que si habías vivido bien hasta hoy mi presencia tan sólo lo arruinaría todo…—

Yūri se sorprendió de inmediato, negando apenas con su cabeza, pero su hermano siguió hablando.

—Pero… Esa misma gente que una vez me quitó todo aún no desapareció. Y si yo podía encontrarte ellos también lo harían.— Yuzuru mostraba miedo y en la forma en que sostenía su mano notó claramente ese temor. –Sé que no soy la persona más fuerte de todas, pero…Quiero protegerte, Yūri.—

Era cierto que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera el rostro de su madre. Pero la forma en que los ojos de Yuzuru lo miraban y sus dedos se aferraban a él le hacían imposible el dudar de su palabra. El mayor era sincero.

Yūri asintió, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Desde hoy no estás solo… ¿Si? No tendrás toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, yo cuidaré de ti también, Yuzuru…— no sabía de donde había sacado la determinación para expresar aquellas palabras, pero estaba seguro en lo que estaba diciendo.

Los pequeños ojos del mayor de los hermanos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estas no fueron derramadas, pero sí tembló la suave unión que mantenían.

—Seremos los hermanos Katsuki contra el mundo, ¿No suena eso bien?— preguntó Yuzuru sonriendo divertido, arrugando su pequeña nariz en ese gesto.

Yūri le correspondió la sonrisa, asintiendo con su cabeza antes de extender su mano a limpiar una lágrima rebelde que había caído por la mejilla ajena.

—No estás más solo…—

El mayor tuvo que respirar profundamente porque esas palabras significaban mucho para él. Se dio un momento en esa posición tan sólo para romperlo cuando sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña fotografía. Con cuidado se la extendió a Yūri.

—Es… El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos.—

Los ojos de Yūri se abrieron grandes y con urgencia miró aquel pedazo de papel. Tembló su mano cuando la extendió, sintiendo un hueco en su estómago.

Los bordes estaban quemados y se notaba la antigüedad del retrato. Pero aunque fuera un objeto viejo y las manchas del tiempo hubieran comido sus tonalidades, aún se podía apreciar la belleza de la imagen.

Se veía un jardín cubierto de nieve y una familia sonriendo en el centro. Una mujer de blanca piel y gesto elegante portaba un kimono tradicional, su delicada figura abrazaba a un niño pequeño que dormía contra su pecho. Yūri se reconoció allí, refugiado en su seno. Al lado izquierdo estaba un hombre, este tenía una sonrisa amplia que achicaba sus ojos y arrugaba su nariz, una mueca muy similar a la que había visto a su hermano. Ese era sin duda el padre de ambos, quien sostenía de una mano a un pequeño Yuzuru y en la otra, a quien había sido el mayor de los primogénitos Katsuki.

Era la postal de una familia perfecta que había sido consumida por las llamas.

Todo eso le había sido arrebatado sin darle siquiera el beneficio de recordarlos. Pequeños murmullos vinieron a su mente, pero no eran más que frases fantasmas.

De repente sus ojos se habían empapado y las lágrimas caían pesadamente por sus mejillas. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y Yuzuru lo había abrazado reconfortándolo contra su pecho.

Si no podía recordar, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

 **Rise As God**

El vuelo seguía su rumbo mientras que dentro del avión predominaba el silencio. Ninguno de sus ocupantes tenía palabras que expresar y Yūri había caído rendido al sueño luego llorar durante varios minutos. Yuzuru lo tenía resguardado entre sus brazos, como si fuera tan sólo un niño pequeño. Porque aunque recién se reencontraban compartían el mismo dolor y un lazo que ninguno sabía explicar.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el acompañante del mayor de los Katsuki se había mantenido al margen. Pero cuando notó que la situación había apaciguado se incorporó de su asiento para caminar en dirección a ellos.

Yuzuru notó su presencia cuando pasó a su lado, sentándose en el lugar libre del otro lado del pasillo. Se miraron en silencio hasta que el nipón formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Son diferentes físicamente, pero hay algo que los hace muy parecidos.— las palabras del joven occidental fueron expresadas en un torpe japonés.

—Eso que dices no tiene mucho sentido Javi…— por primera vez la voz de Yuzuru salía con un toque de gracia, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

—¡Pero es cierto! Es más pequeño que tú… Y tienen facciones algo distintas. Pero poseen el mismo impacto de aura.— intentó excusarse el español de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede ser~— respondió el otro con un suave tono cantado.

Aunque expresara su duda en palabras, Yuzuru pensaba de la misma forma que Javier. Por ello se giró a observar cómo el más pequeño dormía con los labios entreabiertos y su mano aferrada a la camisa que él portaba. Lo apreció durante algunos segundos, para luego deslizar sus dedos por las hebras azabaches.

—Tiene los ojos grandes como nuestro padre… aunque la blancura de piel de nuestra madre. Yo no soy tan blanco— bromeó al final, entrecerrando su mirada con cariño.

—¡Eso es un detalle!— respondió el otro de inmediato, llevando una de sus manos a tocar la punta de la nariz de Yuzuru. –Me pregunto si él también arrugara esto cuando ríe, o si sus ojos se harán como dos líneas cuando está faliz.—

El japonés sintió aquel gesto con vergüenza a medida que su rostro enrojecía torpemente.

—¡Javi…!— soltó su nombre con un reproche, mirándolo de reojo. –Yo no hago tal cosa…—

El mayor expresó una mueca divertida, sonriendo de tal forma que sus dientes eran visibles. Le gustaba alterar de esa forma a su compañero.

—Yah, no grites o lo despertarás.— le advirtió, aunque tan sólo buscaba impedir que le refutara. —¿Están notificados en Estados Unidos que estamos yendo?—

Yuzuru Katsuki odiaba que le evadieran el tema, sin embargo, lo que mencionaba ahora Javier era de importancia. Asintió con su cabeza recuperando su postura, aunque una de sus manos quedó apoyada sobre la espalda de su hermano.

—Lo están, Leroy me confirmó que está todo en orden para nuestra llegada. Aunque ya sabes, me cuestionó el por qué decidimos ir allí antes que a Japón.— soltó esa última frase con disgusto.

Javier sonrió divertido, porque en ese momento Yuzuru arrugaba su nariz.

—Creo que él es el único que se atreve a cuestionarte de esa forma, oh gran Ceo Katsuki.— le respondió torciendo una sonrisa y ocupando un tono lleno de jocosidad.

—Lo es. Aunque no lo hace por irreverencia, sino por curiosidad en las decisiones.— emitió un pequeño suspiro al final. —Aún así debo admitir cumple perfectamente con su papel.—

Javier se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando la espalda pero sin dejar de mirarlo. —Tienes un grupo bastante particular, Yuzu…—

—Créeme que lo sé. Empezando por ese tal Javier Fernández.— le respondió en forma desafiante, logrando que su compañero soltara una risa divertida.

—Oye, estás abusando de tu felicidad.—

Yuzuru optó por responderle con una sonrisa amplia, esa que achicaba aún más sus ojos pequeños y que Javier había mencionado.

Sin embargo la charla se vio interrumpida por el altavoz, anunciando que en unos minutos más comenzaría el descenso. La tripulación a cargo empezó a prepararse y Javier regresó a su asiento inicial.

Mientras que a tan sólo unos kilómetros de ellos dos hombres controlaban el procedimiento de aterrizaje. Uno era un canadiense de gran estatura que se mantenía hablando por un intercomunicador. A su lado, una figura elegante con un alargado tapado negro observaba al cielo oscuro.

—Comienza el aterrizaje. Cambio y fuera.—

Jean Jacques Leroy cortó la comunicación sin perder la sonrisa que se mantenía en sus labios. Desde su posición, estaba observando todo a través de unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus vivaces ojos verdes.

—La primera fase fue completada. Katsuki debe de estar frenético.— comentó, ladeando apenas su cabeza para observar a su compañero.

El ruso a su lado hizo una mueca divertida, llevando a despejar sus ojos color tormenta al sacarse los lentes negros.

—Yuzuru mayormente es una fuente de energía. Espero que su hermano sea parecido. Nos serviría de ayuda ahora.— la respuesta fue brindada mientras el ruido intenso de las turbinas cortaba el ambiente, haciendo que el viento se revolviera y azotara la ropa de ambos hombres.

—Ahora lo descubriremos…—

La respuesta del canadiense no fue escuchada por el otro, pero eso era un detalle menor. En unos minutos el aterrizaje había culminado en forma exitosa, siendo asistido por el staff del aeropuerto que colocó la escalera al borde de la puerta.

Ambos hombres estaban al pendiente del deceso de los pasajeros, siendo el primero en salir Javier. El español les sonrió de inmediato, con una forma jovial mientras sacudía su mano en el aire.

—JJ, Viktor, diría que me sorprende verlos aquí, pero en realidad sería una mentira.— comentó riendo, acercándose hasta ellos hasta estrechar sus manos en forma amistosa.

—Ya se habían tardado.— contestó Jean Jacques luego de haber golpeado brevemente su hombro.

Pero antes de que pudieran desarrollar cualquier conversación, la atención fue capturada por los hermanos que habían salido y bajaban por los escalones.

Yuzuru se había negado a soltar a su única familia, entrelazando sus dedos para guiarlo. Por su lado, Yūri no se había negado y en cierta forma defensiva se mantenía a la par del mayor, como si así pudiera enfrentar a los desconocidos que ahora lo analizaban.

El muchacho de cabello negro y sonrisa extrovertida lo recorrió con su mirada sin disimulo alguna, emitiendo un pequeño silbido al finalizar. Un gesto que hizo que las mejillas pálidas del japonés se tiñeran de rojizo. Pero a diferencia de él, Viktor le había dirigido sus ojos a él apenas unos breves segundos, antes de enfocarse por completo en el mayor de los Katsuki haciendo una breve referencia.

—Bienvenido, está todo lo que ordenaste.— le anunció Viktor una vez se hubiera encontrado directamente con sus ojos oscuros. –Hay dos automóviles esperando afuera.— movió su cabeza en un pequeño movimiento para luego volver a deslizar sus lentes de sol a tapar las orbes claras. –Pero hay algunos detalles que requieren tu especial atención.—

Yūri no sabía su nombre, pero el inglés que manejaba aquel hombre de cabello blanco lo delató como ruso. Su apariencia elegante, casi como el de un artista le afirmaba esa sospecha. Mientras que el hombre que estaba atrás y poseía una gran sonreía parecía ser de América, aunque sin precisar bien el sitio.

Pero lo que más había capturado su atención no era la apariencia de estas dos personas, sino la cicatriz que portaban en su cuello. La misma que poseía su hermano.

Por otro lado, Yuzuru había asentido a lo que Nikiforov le había dicho, girándose para dirigirise a Javier.

—Te confió a Yūri, Javi. Vayan ustedes con Leroy—san en el segundo automóvil. Yo iré en el primero para reforzar el frente.—

El español no cuestionó las indicaciones, es más, a los ojos inexpertos de Yūri, consideró que en realidad nadie le cuestionaba nada. Ni "peros", ni objeciones, parecía que todos estaban siempre de acuerdo con lo que él ordenaba. A pesar de que Yuzuru era el más joven (o eso parecía) de los de allí presente, era el líder.

—Ven por aquí, muñeco.— el sujeto extrovertido lo llamó, consiguiendo que Yūri volteara a él. –Nos esperan.— finalizó aquella frase con un pequeño guiño de su ojo luego de sacarse los lentes de sol.

Javier le había palmeado suavemente el hombro, indicándole que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Pero antes de girarse por completo dirigió una última mirada a su hermano, pero este se encontraba concentrado hablando en otro idioma con el hombre de cabello platinado.

Sin poder evitarlo la preocupación se instaló en su pecho, pero no sabía si le correspondía él cuestionar. Por ello, cuando subió al vehículo que los dos occidentales le habían indicado arrugó apenas su ceño.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeño?— Javier había sido directo y había notado de inmediato su cambio de humor, haciendo enrojecer al japonés.

—Si, tan sólo… ¿Está todo bien con esa persona…?— supuso que en ese punto no valía fingir, así que estableció sus preocupaciones en voz alta.

—¿Con Yuzuru y Viktor?— cuestionó el español, sorprendido apenas antes de recuperar su sonrisa. –Claro que sí. No te preocupes… Él es Viktor Nikiforov, es de las personas de mayor confianza de tu hermano.—

Leroy miró a través del retrovisor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que marcaba sus dientes blanquecinos.

—No debes preocuparte, mini Yuzu.— le dijo volviendo su mirada al frente para indicarle al conductor que arrancara. –Tu hermano puede parecer una persona frágil, pero él solo podría derribarnos a todos nosotros. Además, aquí no estamos para atacarlos, sino protegerlos.—

Aunque parecía siempre hablar con un ligero tono de burla, en ese instante sus palabras se tiñeron de sinceridad. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Yūri… Así me llamo.— le dijo mientras lo miraba apenas.

—¡Un gusto! Soy Jean Jacques Leroy, al servicio de los Katsuki.—

Yūri se repitió su nombre mentalmente para memorizarlo, pero el hombre parecía ser de gran habla y luego de aquella frase de cortesía había empezado a soltar palabra tras otra. Todo manejado con un inglés que lo hizo descartar como estadounidense, pero que era suficientemente entendible para que el japonés pudiera comprenderle.

Desde ese punto la charla había sido más amena, entre pequeñas preguntas sobre su vida en Detroit y él aprendiendo un poco sobre los amigos de Yuzuru. Si bien Yūri llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a su hermano (¿se podía decir que lo conocía?) sabía que podía confiar en las personas que este mantenía a su alrededor.

Mientras que en el otro vehículo, el ambiente que se producía era muy diferente. El tan mencionado mayor de los Katsuki estaba revisando unos archivos en su tableta electrónica, moviendo su dedo cada tanto en la pantalla. El ruso se mantenía a su lado, mirándolo de reojo mientras que la charla era constante.

—Hemos perdido el ala sur de Tailandia, por lo que pensábamos hacer expedición hacia allí la segunda semana del mes que viene.— mencionó Nikiforov, volteando la hoja que leía.

—Ya veo. ¿Hubo alguna novedad de las bases japonesas?—

El hombre de elegante porte se cruzó de piernas, apoyando uno de sus dedos sobre sus pequeños labios. Un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer.

—Lamentablemente lo hay. Han atacado una de las fortalezas de Osaka. Pero no han logrado penetrar el segundo campo, se han retirado antes de una batalla más frontal.— sus ojos amatistas se volvieron hacía el menor, mostrando seriedad en todo momento.

Yuzuru Katsuki arrugó sus labios a esa respuesta, inconforme pero sin mencionar palabra alguna. Se tomó unos segundos para teclear sobre la pantalla táctil antes de volver a observar al otro hombre.

—No van a retroceder.— dijo en forma lenta, cauteloso.

—Exacto, no lo hacen. Por lo que estipulamos que se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia. Los rumores del nuevo Katsuki está recorriendo los subsuelos.—

El japonés soltó un bufido entre sus labios y arrugó el puente de su nariz. Viktor sabía que estaba desconforme con la situación, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella mueca lo hacía ver más adorable que amenazante.

Yuzuru estaba consumido por sus pensamientos al punto que no notó el gesto del otro, tan sólo tomó su teléfono móvil presionando un botón.

Esperó dos pitidos antes de ser atendido. —Soy yo.— mencionó con aquel tono autoritario que promulgaba en su lengua natal. —Aumenten la seguridad de la residencia cuarenta y cinco al nivel siete…—

Viktor hizo un pequeño silbido entre sus labios para después acentuar su sonrisa al escucharlo. Los ojos del nipón no se voltearon a verlo aunque fue consciente de su gesto.

—Las cosas van a ponerse emocionantes.—

 **Rise As God**

—Esto es… Increíble.—

Cuando Javier había mencionado que se dirigían a la residencia que poseían en Estados Unidos, Yūri se imaginó algo más ameno. Un departamento a las afueras de la pulposa ciudad o una pequeña casa que correspondiera a un familiar. Sin embargo, apenas habían estacionado se sintió abrumado.

La enorme estructura no correspondía a una simple morada, sino a una mansión que se extendía con múltiples habitaciones en una propiedad privada. Habían sido recibidos por el personal que lo despejó de su enorme chaqueta y cuando pasaron en dirección al living sintió que era una broma.

Los lentes azules se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz, a medida que sus enormes ojos chocolates analizaban cada detalle de la lujosa sala. En su mente hizo un cálculo estimado de lo que debía salir el jarrón que se exponía cotidianamente allí, contrayendo su ceño. Por la forma en que Yuzuru había ido a buscarlo y se había manejado en un avión privado hasta esa ciudad estimaba la gran cantidad de dinero que poseía, pero esto era simplemente absurdo.

—Si estás sorprendido ahora espera ver la residencia de Japón.— Leroy se encontraba divertido con su reacción, palmeando apenas su hombro.

Javier no había hecho comentario al respecto, pero con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba guió a Yūri por los largos pasillos. Le había anunciado que Yuzuru tardaría en llegar, así que era más conveniente que se instalara en la habitación que le habían asignado hasta que fuera hora de la cena.

—Aquí puedes descansar, Yūri. A las 20:30 hs se servirá la comida, así que debes bajar por donde te indique al comedor principal, ¿Está bien? Cualquier cosa mi habitación es la del frente.—

Hasta ese momento Javier había sido siempre cordial, ganando la simpatía del japonés de inmediato. Le agradeció con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa. El mayor le correspondió de la misma forma antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Estando por primera vez solo desde que esa aventura había comenzado, Yūri sintió que su mente colapsaría.

—Esto es simplemente una locura…—

Había dado unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre la cama. El suave aroma de la tela cálida inundó su nariz, haciendo que se encogiera en su sitio.

Había dormido en el vuelo, pero aún ahora se sentía realmente agotado. Su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez, imaginarse cosas, recordar otras, las palabras dichas por su hermano resonaban fuerte aún y no podía evitar batallar con la culpa que abrazaba su pecho.

No recordaba nada, ni siquiera la voz de su madre o la sonrisa de su padre que deslumbraba en la fotografía que había visto. No había nada de nada en su interior y eso lo hacía sentir vació.

Con aquella inquietud no se percató cuando cayó rendido a Morfeo.

 **Rise As God**

En el momento en el que el reloj marcó las 20:30 exactas Yūri había sido despertado por uno de los asistentes de la residencia y guiado hasta el comedor. Aunque estaba avergonzado por haberse dormido ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno y la cena fue un alivio en más de un sentido.

Yuzuru había ocupado la punta de la mesa, manteniendo en todo instante a Yūri a su lado. Mientras que Nikiforov, Fernández y Leroy ocuparon los otros sitios con total naturalidad.

El ambiente parecía relajado y la comida japonesa que habían servido era deliciosa, al punto que el menor de los Katsuki no había podido parar de comer, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Creeré que Celestino no te alimentaba realmente.— bromeó Yuzuru llevando un poco de té a sus labios.

Se le hizo inevitable a Yūri el toser al escucharlo, bajando un poco su cabeza al sentirse avergonzado.

—Lo siento, tan sólo… es que está delicioso.— mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Su forma de actuar era tan sincera y transparente que provocó de inmediato una mirada reconfortante en su hermano mayor. Yuzuru estaba feliz de tenerlo allí, y eso se notaba en la manera en que sonreía con cariño.

—No tienes porque disculparte, debes comer todo lo que desees, ¿Está bien?— le aseguró mientras le alcanzaba un bol más con arroz.

—¿En serio…?— Yūri seguía avergonzado, pero la comida era tan tentativa que no pudo disimular su alegría.

Del otro lado de la mesa, los ojos turquesa de Viktor seguía la charla de los hermanos con una mueca divertida.

—Creo que Yuzuru desea dejarte como un cerdito. Aunque… debo admitir que no falta mucho para eso.—

Aquella frase fue tan contundente que todos los presentes habían reaccionado. Leroy riendo sin ocultarlo, Javier por lo bajo, mientras que ambos hermanos arrugaron apenas su ceño, en un gesto idéntico. Yūri había bajado la cabeza avergonzado, alejando apenas el platillo, mientras Yuzuru estrechaba sus ojos con molestia.

—No le hagas caso, Yūri…— le dijo de inmediato, volviendo a insistirle con la comida.

Durante el resto de la cena Nikiforov se abstuvo de hacer otro comentario similar, aunque por la mirada que le dirigía el menor de los Katsuki supo que estaba tentado a seguir molestándolo.

Todo el proceso duró alrededor de una hora y media, siendo tiempo suficiente para que Yūri pudiera afirmar una de las hipótesis que se había planteado. Las tres personas que residían en la mansión veían a Yuzuru como un jefe, ¿o tal vez un líder? No estaba seguro, pero era evidente su obediencia y lealtad hacia él.

Con una suave sonrisa que acentuaba sus ojos en dos pequeñas líneas, el mayor de los Katsuki anunció el final de la comida y acompañó al nuevo inquilino hasta su habitación. Los demás se dispersaron por diferentes puntos de la enorme residencia.

Aunque llevaban poco tiempo de haberse conocido la conversación entre ellos dos fluía en forma natural. Acompañado de pequeñas dudas que ambos poseían y algunas trivialidades que les permitían irse conociendo.

—Estudié en una universidad en Canadá y luego regresé a Japón. Pero a pesar de eso mi inglés no es tan bueno… hay veces que Viktor se burla de mi pronunciación o que Javier debe ayudarme.— aquella confesión de parte de Yuzuru fue acompañada por una mueca divertida.

Yūri rió a su lado, porque había notado también la particularidad del platinado en alterar a los demás. Así que no dudaba fuera cierto.

—Creo lo haces muy bien. Se nota que a pesar de eso te respetan y siguen.— comentó con cierta cautela, mirándolo por el costado de sus anteojos mientras seguían caminando por el alargado pasillo.

—Si. Soy afortunado de ello. Fuera de ser compañeros de trabajo ellos son mis amigos y confidentes. Así que puedes confiar plenamente en cualquiera de esos tres, ¿si?—

Yūri asintió con una amena sonrisa, pensando que tal ve era cuestión de tiempo para poder establecer una buena relación con esos hombres dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Se despidió de su hermano en la puerta de su habitación. Deseaba seguir hablando con él, pero notaba en sus delicados rasgos que estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar. Prometieron desayunar juntos y se despidieron allí.

Aunque se encontraba agotado Yūri se sentía más a gusto. Poder conversar con su hermano le traía una paz que hasta ese momento había desconocido, porque sentía que los fragmentos rotos que habían de su pasado podían ser restaurados lentamente.

La cama lo tentaba a sucumbir, pero optó primero por una ducha cálida. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y se vistió con el pijama que habían dejado para él.

Una vez estuvo listo salió del baño para dirigirse a su cama. Estaba cansado, pero cuando estaba a mitad de la habitación un pequeño sonido capturó su atención. Por inercia giró a mirar al gran ventanal que poseía el cuarto, sin encontrar nada relevante. El viento estaba soplando con fuerza, meciendo los árboles que se encontraban en el jardín cercano a la mansión. Las nubes tapaban cualquier luz natural de la luna, por lo que todo se veía envuelto por un manto de oscuridad.

Yūri parpadeó varias veces, pensando que su mente agotada le estaba pasando una mala pasada. Se giró de nuevo sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso un estallido fragmetó el ventanal.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Cuando volteó su mirada asustada a dónde había provenido el ruido se encontró con una sonrisa macabra. Parado en su balcón, un sujeto sostenía entre sus grandes manos un hacha, ese que había ocupado para romper el vidrio.

Sus ojos se toparon y por inercia Yūri retrocedió un paso, totalmente espantado. El hombre disfrutó cada uno de sus gestos lleno de miedo, soltando una carcajada rasposa que heló los sentidos del japonés.

Hubo otro estallido, esta vez de una magnitud mayor que resonó en la planta baja de la residencia. En unos segundos una alarma retumbó por todas las paredes, combinándose con el sonido eufórico de voces a lo lejos.

Yūri sintió pánico, deseaba correr o comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Pero el hombre que estaba en su balcón lo estaba estudiando como a su presa, regocijándose.

El sujeto expresó una frase con su voz grave, pero fue inentendible a sus oídos. Desde allí todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El intruso avanzó en su dirección sacudiendo en el aire el arma y Yūri corrió desesperadamente en dirección a la puerta. Fue un torpe intento y apenas había dado tres pasos cuando su tobillo fue sujetado, haciendo que cayera abrupto contra el suelo.

El cuerpo de Katsuki se giró para golpear lo que lo estaba sujetando, pero quedó estático al no poder ver nada. Su pierna no era retenida por nada material, a pesar de que él notaba a la perfección en su piel la presión.

—Así que no pueder verlo…— las palabras fueron promulgadas en un inglés tosco. —Que decepción.— aunque pretendía ser una frase con pena, su sonrisa se expandió, mostrando aquella dentadura amarillenta. –No sirves…—

En ese punto Yūri no sabía si es que no le entendía a su deficiente idioma o si estaba hablando de algo que no llegaba a procesar. Pero en ese punto donde lo separaban apenas unos metros y el hacha se sacudía en el aire el comprender era un tema menor.

Desesperadamente intentó moverse, pero de nuevo aquella fuerza invisible lo había atacado, aunque esta vez en un golpe contundente. Sintió como un algo duro se estrellaba contra su pecho, embistiéndolo con tal magnitud que su espalda se estrelló contra la pared.

Los oídos le pitaban y el ruido de la alarma se acompasaba con su respiración errática. Habían gritos, cosas rompiéndose y sonidos de golpe. Yūri quería gritar por Yuzuru, pero apenas pudo moverse del suelo sintiendo el dolor sobre sus costillas.

No iba a poder salir de la habitación y ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Estaba perdido.

—Vendrás conmigo, niño bonito…—

Las palabras eran promulgadas con asquerosidad, avanzando la poca distancia que los separaba. Yūri ahogó un sonido en su garganta y cerró fuerte los parpados, esperando el golpe. Pero este nunca llegó.

Hubo un sonido ahogado y cuando el japonés se atrevió a mirar quedó atónito. El robusto cuerpo del intruso estaba siendo elevado en el aire, como si algo invisible estuviera sujetándolo por el cuello.

— _Son demasiado tenaces como para atacar directamente…—_

La frase fue dicha en ruso, captando la atención de Katsuki que miró con alivio a Viktor Nikiforov parado en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Él estaba haciendo eso?

— _Tenaces o estúpidos…—_ fue lo último que dijo antes de mover su mano, haciendo una seña directa hacia la ventana.

Yūri pudo ver cómo el hombre era sacudido una vez antes de ser tirado abruptamente por la abertura. Desapareció de su vista, pero pudo escuchar el estruendo del cuerpo siendo azotado en el suelo.

Las nauseas golpearon su garganta, pero los gritos que se escuchaban en los pasillos no le dio tiempo de encorvarse. La mano de Viktor se había posado sobre su hombro, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones y sé que te costará correr por todo lo que has comido, pero necesitamos salir de aquí.— le había hablado en inglés, ocupando un tono jocoso que contrastaba abruptamente con la preocupación que demostraban sus ojos.

Por esta vez no se cuestionó nada, asintió con su cabeza y apoyó firme sus piernas aunque las costillas le dolieran por el golpe. Se movió con la mayor rapidez que pudo, mirando con preocupación la puerta de la habitación de Yuzuru que se encontraba destruida. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

—Tranquilo. Él está bien, se está encargando de esto.—

Supuso que su mirada había hablado por sus labios, por ello es que Viktor sin siquiera dirigir sus ojos a él le había tranquilizado.

—Fue él quien me pidió te pusiera a salvo.— le comentó el ruso sonriendo un poco. –Así que coopera, cerdito.—

Los pasillos estaban consumidos por el humo que se deslizaba del fuego de las habitaciones. La luz no funcionaba y el sendero destruido de la mansión era alumbrado por las luces de emergencia. La sirena seguía sonando a lo lejos, pero corriendo por esa zona podía escuchar más palpable el sonido de una lucha.

Intentó mantener el ritmo de Nikiforov, siendo torpe, pero siguiéndolo. No conocía el camino que estaban tomando, pero cuando subieron la tercera escalera comprendió que se dirigían a la terraza.

Tan sólo quedaba una planta más antes de acceder al exterior cuando el paso de ambos fue interrumpido por tres hombres de gran tamaño. Estos se reían, disfrutando el caos que se habían provocado mientras empuñaban diferentes armas.

—Mira, mira a quién vinimos a encontrar.— pronunció uno de cabello rubio y un marcado inglés. —El lindo gatito Nikiforov… Estará muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.—

Esas palabras y la sonrisa lasciva tensó los músculos de Yūri, haciendo que por inercia su mano se contrajera al costado de su cuerpo.

—¿En serio quiere mi regreso?— Viktor rió divertido, apoyando una mano sobre su propio mentón.— Es una pena que para capturarme hayan mandado a personas tan ineptas…—

Los hombres se enfurecieron ante la burla tan directa del ruso, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar un inmenso lobo de color blanco saltó en su dirección. Yūri miró asombrado como el inmenso animal de un tono semi transparente los embestía y de inmediato utilizaba sus colmillos para desgarrar su carne. El gruñido del lobo opacó los sonidos lastimeros de los sujetos.

—¿Qué…?— Katsuki expresó un sonido ahogado.

—¿Ahora puedes verlo?—

La pregunta hizo que dejara de ver el asesinato para encontrarse con la mirada turquesa. Tan sólo se atrevió a asentir con su cabeza. Viktor abrió sus labios a punto de decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un grito los hizo voltear.

—¡Anciano! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡Salgan de una maldita vez!—

Un joven de cabellera rubia y contextura delgada apareció corriendo por el pasillo. A su lado, un tigre de gran dimensión lo acompañaba. A unos metros de este muchacho se veían personas persiguiéndolo.

Yūri pensó que era evidente que había enloquecido o que estaba dentro de una alucinación, aunque el calor del fuego cerca lo hacía dudar.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy siempre alterados.— mencionó Viktor antes de tomar del brazo a Yūri y volver a correr.

Pasaron al lado del lobo que estaba terminando su labor con los cuerpos. De allí subieron la última escalera hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la terraza. En medio de esta un helicóptero ya listo los esperaba.

—Sube, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder.— Nikiforov lo soltó y empujó un poco su espalda, dándole a entender que se debía adelantar.

Yūri lo miró brevemente, pero cuando el ruso le dio la espalda y el lobo se posicionó en frente de él comprendió que lo estaban cuidando. No dudó más, corrió en dirección al helicóptero y subió por la puerta abierta de un lateral.

Leroy estaba ya allí, con unos auriculares y un micrófono sobre sus labios, hablando con gran rapidez. Apenas le había dirigido una mirada cuando ingresaron y de inmediato les hizo una seña con la mano.

Allí parecía estar ya a salvo, pero sus piernas le temblaban y las nauseas aún golpeaban su estómago. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes, mirando desde allí cómo Viktor evitaba que cualquier intruso se acercara a ellos. Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo mientras se encogía en su posición.

El chico de melena rubia había llegado ya a la terraza y le indicó de inmediato a Nikiforov que él lo relevaría. Eso fue suficiente para que el ruso subiera al helicóptero.

—Diez minutos para que salgamos.— le ordenó de inmediato a Leroy que asintió.

Viktor estaba herido, su brazo tenía manchas de sangre de una abertura cerca de su hombro. Pero aunque la preocupación abordó de a Yūri, no pudo reprimir la ausencia de su hermano.

—¿Aún no llega Yuzuru? ¿Dónde está?— no pretendía alterarse, pero su voz lo traicionó y mostró aquella angustia que estaba comiendo su pecho.

Viktor dudó durante algunos segundos, arrugando un poco su ceño. Se giró hacia donde aún se encontraba el rubio combatiendo y analizó la situación. Sin mediar palabra alguna empuñó un arma que hasta ese momento Yūri no había notado y se incorporó dispuesto a salir.

A ese punto el menor de los Katsuki sentía que su presencia había sido más una molestia que algo que aportara. Por lo que, movido por la preocupación por su hermano, se levantó como pudo dispuesto a seguir al ruso. Sin embargo, cuando este notó sus intenciones chasqueó su lengua.

—No te muevas de aquí, no harás nada favorable saliendo. Yo iré a buscarlos.—

Las palabras que salían de los labios del ruso eran abruptas y Yūri sintió su corazón presionarse. Todos parecían estar en medio de una lucha pero él apenas y había podido moverse. Viktor ignorando por completo si había alguna replica abandonó el helicóptero y corrió con gran rapidez por la terraza, volviendo a ingresar a la mansión en llamas.

Katsuki sentía sus manos temblar, estas estaban contraídas en puños al costado de su cuerpo mientras veía como la batalla del rubio con su tigre empezaba a menguar. Aún así se sentía vulnerable, desesperado y lleno de impotencia, porque aunque no entendía qué estaba sucediendo sabía que estaba siendo un estorbo.

—Lo puedes ver, ¿No es así, Yuu—chan?—

Hasta ese momento se había olvidado que Leroy estaba allí. Su tono cantarín hizo que volviera a verlo, encontrándose con su amplia sonrisa. Pero antes de sorprenderse por el buen humor del occidental sus ojos se ensancharon al notar un pequeño dragón de color azul sobre su hombro.

—Estás despertando, Yuu—chan. No le creas las palabras de Viktor, tú eres de los nuestros. Yuzuru lo sabía y por eso decidió buscarte. Para protegerte…—

¿De los suyos?

Esa frase retumbó como un eco dentro de su cabeza, aún así no pudo indagar mucho al respecto cuando un ruido contundente llamó su atención. Una explosión había levantado humareda, pero para alivio de Yūri entre ese espesor pudo ver como Viktor abría paso a un agotado Javier y Yuzuru.

El ruso y el español quedaron en la terraza, aniquilando a los pocos sujetos que estaban atacando al rubio en cuestión de segundos. Mientras que el mayor de los Katsuki había pasado directamente en dirección a su hermano. Subió con rapidez al helicóptero, tirándose a abrazar el cuerpo de Yūri apenas hubiera estado a su alcance.

—Estaba tan preocupado…— le susurró contra su oído, estrechándolo con desesperación.

Era un sentimiento abrumador, pero el menor comprendió. Acababan de encontrarse, acababan de saber que no estaban solos en el mundo y no iban a perder eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Yuzuru! ¡No nos esperen! ¡Despeguen de una vez!—

El grito de Viktor los obligó a regresar a la realidad, notando cómo la situación había empeorado. A pesar de que ahora el tigre era acompañado por el lobo blanco y un imponente caballo, sus aliados estaban rodeados por casi el triple de enemigos.

Yuzuru tembló ligeramente de impotencia y estuvo a punto de moverse, pero la voz de Leroy lo retuvo.

—No se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, Yuzu. Sabes que eso no funcionará. Debemos despegar ahora mismo.—

Aún así el mayor de los Katsuki no se movía, manteniendo sus ojos en sus compañeros.

—No puedo…—

—¡Joder, Yuzuru! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!— el grito fue perpetrado por el sujeto rubio, que a esas alturas tenía una herida que manchaba sus ropas en la zona de su espalda.

Todo había salido de control. Javier fue embestido por un hombre que superaba su tamaño y apuñalado en uno de sus brazos. Viktor lo asistió apenas pudo, evitando que siguiera siendo herido. Yuzuru miraba con impotencia temblando, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos que habían sido empañados por lágrimas.

—Que inicie el despegue…—

El corazón de Yūri latió con fuerza cuando Leroy asiendo caso a la orden empezó a manejar el helicóptero. Habían perdido y esas tres personas se quedaban para protegerlos, ¿podía tener un sabor más amargo la derrota? La desesperación le cortó la respiración en forma dolorosa y musitó un suave "no" cuando las compuertas se estaban cerrando.

Se negaba, no iba a permitir ese sacrificio. Entonces todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Una de las manos del japonés se ciñó en el centro de su pecho, en esa zona donde las palpitaciones eran frenéticas y un calor abrasador estaba quemando sus entrañas. Su visión fue nublada abruptamente y no se percató de cómo Yuzuru lo estaba sosteniendo para que no se desplomara contra el suelo, ni tampoco escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado. Tan sólo quedó absorto en una figura que había salido de su propio cuerpo y se elevaba con un chillido.

Lo que era primero visible como una luz blanca tomó una forma animal, desenvolviendo unas largas alas. Era un fénix blanco que se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

Primero produjo una ráfaga de viento, antes de embestir directamente contra los intrusos. El bramido del ave cortó el cielo una vez más, antes de que envolviera con llamas blancas toda la superficie de la terraza. El grito agonizante de los hombres se mezcló entre sí, aullando del dolor mientras eran consumidos.

Viktor miró sus manos envueltos por aquella flama, pero sin sentir dolor alguno. Miró de inmediato a sus compañeros, notando que en efecto, ninguno de ellos tres había sido afectado. Sin perder más tiempo en cuestionarse, le dio la voz de retirada.

—Yūri…—

La voz de Yuzuru había sido suave, apenas un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos habían estado negros sin que este fuera consciente, pero cuando volteó el color chocolate envolvió sus iris. Lo miró, apenas siendo consciente, antes de sentir como todo era envuelto por penumbras. Su cuerpo cedió por completo sin encontrar energía alguna con la cual sostenerse, siendo abrazando de inmediato por su hermano.

La compuerta del helicóptero aún no se habían cerrado a pesar de estar a unos metros del suelo, siendo suficiente para que los tres integrantes que faltaran abordarán. Encontrándose con la imagen de Yuzuru sosteniendo a un dormido Yūri entre sus brazos.

—¿Eso fue el aura de Yūri…?— preguntó Javier mientras presionaba fuertemente su hombro herido.

El mayor de los Katsuki asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, mordiéndose fuerte el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Aunque este hubiera sido un gesto mínimo no había pasado desapercibido para Viktor.

—Acaba de despertar su poder. Hasta ahora no era consciente de él y fue… Un golpe muy fuerte…—

—Fiu~ ¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro pequeño polluelo tiene un fénix blanco… Parece que esto está recién por comenzar para él.— comentó Leroy mientras que su mirada estaba centrada en el cielo, piloteando.

Ninguno se atrevió a hacer comentario al respecto, sabían que esas palabras estaban llenas de razón y la batalla estaba comenzando.

 **Continuará…**

Originalmente el capitulo I y II eran uno solo, pero como me quedó algo largo decidí dividirlo en estas dos partes. Aquí, finalmente, se ve el elemento fantástico que tiene la historia. ¡No es necesario que lo entiendan aún! Iré explicando todo en los siguientes capítulos, pero espero que les vaya gustando lo que leen hasta aquí 3

Aunque son poquitos los que empezaron esta historia me entusiasmó mucho los comentarios que me dijeron, y como lo prometí, seguiré actualizando cada dos semanas.

¿Tienen dudas, sugerencias, críticas o una opinión de este capitulo? ¡Los estaré leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Sayounara Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

La nieve había tomado el protagonismo en la concurrida ciudad. El viento se movían entre las calles, llegando a golpear los vidrios de la hermosa residencia que se encontraba en un sector privado en el barrio de de Ginza.

Yūri no podía percibir el frío a pesar de que sus píes estuvieran descalzos. Caminaba con torpeza por los alargados pasillos mientras que sus manos se agitaban apenas en el aire. Sus enormes ojos chocolate estaban ahogados en lágrimas, a medida que pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios.

—¿A dónde estás yendo, Yuu—kun? ¿Qué te pasó, mi bebé?—

Había sido interceptado y levantado con cuidado entre los brazos de una hermosa mujer. Yūri contra su pecho la miró. Ella tenía rasgos delicados y elegantes, su sonrisa era apenas una curva en los pequeños y carnosos labios, pero eran suficientes para llenar de felicidad al infante. Balbuceó algo similar a "mamá" en su voz aguda.

—Aquí estoy, no pasa nada, mi amor…—

Ella utilizaba un tono sutil, rebozando cariño en cada uno de sus mimos que se deslizaban por su pequeña espalda. Era tan cálida que en cuestión de segundos las lágrimas habían cesado y tan sólo se acurrucaba contra el hombro materno.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi pequeño guerrero?—

Los parpados de Yūri se abrieron y una sonrisa amplia se marcó entre las regordetas mejillas. Sus manos dejaron de aferrarse al kimono de su progenitora para extenderse en dirección al hombre que estaba en frente de él. Este le respondió tomándolo, cargándolo en el aire antes de abrazarlo firme.

—Los guerreros no lloramos, Yūri. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Yuzu—kun te sacó tu muñeco?—

El niño negó con su cabeza, mientras que se escondía en el cuello de su padre. No mencionaba palabra alguna, pero se refugiaba en aquel aroma familiar, ese que mezclaba una sutil fragancia a café con madera.

Ambos adultos le dirigieron pequeños mimos, acariciando sus finos cabellos oscuros mientras le susurraban palabras de cariño. Aquel murmullo era como un canto para sus oídos, uno que lentamente se fue alejando. A pesar que las pequeñas manos de Yūri se aferraban, sentía que todo se desvanecía hasta que de repente estaba envuelto en la soledad y el perpetrarte silencio.

Hasta ese momento había mantenido los parpados cerrados, intentando sostener el calor familiar, pero cuando el frío llegó hasta su piel tembló ligeramente. Ellos no estaban, esa calidez era tan sólo una ilusión.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, tan sólo para descubrir que ya no se encontraba en compañía de sus padres, sino recostado sobre una enorme cama en una habitación desconocida para él.

Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, por lo que se giró apenas entre las cobijas y encogió su cuerpo.

La tristeza abrazaba su pecho con fuerza, porque era la primera vez que soñaba con respecto a sus padres. A pesar de tener casi diecisiete años, hasta ese día Yūri había tenido dudas sobre su origen, pero jamás había indagado sobre ellos, ¿Por qué ahora podía verlo tan nítidamente? ¿Era eso un recuerdo o tan sólo una ilusión impulsada por la fotografía? Cualquiera de las respuestas posibles hacían doler su corazón.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí, llorando en un rincón, pero era consciente que no podía. Se encontraba en un sitio desconocido. La habitación era amplia, con muebles de gran calidad que combinaban a la perfección con la elegancia de las paredes y piso de madera. Tenía un ligero estilo oriental, al igual que el jardín que podía apreciar a través de la ventana.

Le costó moverse, le dolía el torso, pero como pudo se sentó en la cama. Su mirada alerta se deslizó por los alrededores notando sus lentes en la pequeña mesa de luz, tomándolos de inmediato para tener una imagen más concisa de su entorno.

Aún se debatía si todos esos sucesos que había vivido eran reales o productos de una pesadilla, pero ninguna de esas posibilidades le daban una respuesta a saber en dónde se encontraba ahora.

¿Y si todo había sido real? ¿Y si habían perdido y esos sujetos lo habían secuestrado?

Miles de preguntas se dispararon en su mente, en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió alertándolo. Para su fortuna quien ingresó fue un rostro conocido. Javier le sonrió al encontrarlo despierto e pasó con una bandeja entre sus manos.

—Buenos días, Yūri. Vine por si acaso tuvieras hambre.— le comentó mientras caminaba en su dirección y colocaba sobre su regazo aquel desayuno.

Hasta ese momento no lo había considerado, pero su estómago gruño en respuesta. Algo avergonzado asintió con su cabeza, tomando la taza de leche caliente y agradeciendo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó con preocupación.— Haz dormido por un par de días.—

—¿Par de días…?— Por unos segundos casi se le cae la taza de las manos ante la sorpresa, parpadeando un par de veces. —¿Han pasado días desde… "eso"?—

Javier asintió, siendo cauteloso en la información que estaba brindando.

—Tres días exactamente. Hemos viajado desde Estados Unidos a Japón. Ahora estamos en la casa principal de los Katsuki en Tokio.— A medida que iba diciendo cada una de esas palabras lo miraba con atención.

Yūri sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Por ello es que sentía familiar todo aquello, en su interior sabía que allí había vivido antes. Dudó exactamente sobre qué decir. Luego, dirigió su mirada al europeo, notando un ligero brillo sobre su hombro, el mismo que había visto esa noche en la azotea.

—¿Todo… lo que vimos fue real?—

Por la mirada que dirigía Yūri a su pequeño acompañante Javier supo a lo que hacía referencia. Sin embargo no llegó a responder, porque la puerta fue abierta y por ella ingresó Yuzuru.

El heredero de los Katsuki mantenía un porte elegante, con su cabello acomodado hacia atrás mientras que portaba un traje tradicional japonés. Yūri pensó en que se parecía mucho a la imagen de su padre en su sueño.

—Yūri…—soltó su nombre en un tono cantarín. —Me alegra tanto el verte despierto.— el tono de voz que había empleado su hermano delataban la preocupación que había sentido.

El más joven se sintió algo avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a sembrar preocupación en las demás personas y la culpa le presionaba al saber que recién aparecía en la vida de Yuzuru como para significarle una carga. Sin embargo, a este parecía no importarle.

—Come algo, por favor. Necesitas recuperar energías.—

La forma en que lo cuidaba era evidente, no solamente en sus palabras, sino en cada una de las pequeñas acciones que realizaba para proteger hasta el más mínimo detalle. Yūri sintió sus mejillas arder y estaba seguro que hasta su nariz estaba enrojecida.

—Yuzuru…— su voz salió sutilmente audible, pero siendo suficiente para captar su atención. —¿Qué sucedió esa noche…?

Aunque deseaba que las dudas no llegaran tan pronto, el mayor de los Katsuki comprendió que no podía evadir el tema. Javier le había cedido su lugar por lo que se sentó al lado de su hermano.

—Esto lamentablemente es normal en nuestra vida…— empezó a relatar, tomando con cuidado aire para poder hablar. –Para entender por qué nos cazan… Debes tener en mente algo, Yūri. Este mundo no es como lo has vivido hasta ahora.— sus ojos estaban fijos en los ajenos, intentando mostrarle la seriedad de sus palabras. –El universo está compuesto por etapas. Hay personas que viven como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora, en el superficial. Hay otras, que rompen esa pared invisible que lo separan a los demás planos, ¿alguna vez has escuchado la leyenda de los cuatro dioses de la tierra?—

Yūri asintió dubitativo, recordaba haber escuchado cierto mito.

—Es una historia que tiene su origen en China. Hay cuatro dioses que manejan los elementos, el agua que es un dragón, el viento que es un tigre, la tierra que es una tortuga y…— musitó antes de detenerse, la mirada intensa de Yuzuru se centró en entonces, el menor comprendió lo que estaba por decir.

—El fénix de fuego.— le dijo Yūri, susurrando apenas.

—Así es. Ellos cuatros han constituido a la creación del universo y a obtener el equilibrio en nuestro mundo. Sustentando la parte espiritual con la de los mortales.— la mano de Yuzuru se elevó, dejando que una pequeña flama de color rojizo se apoyara sobre su palma. –Pero estos dioses no tienen un cuerpo físico, sino que por generaciones se han ido materializando en diferentes personas. Tú lo has visto esa noche, ¿no es así? Esa energía que estaba a nuestro alrededor…—

A medida que iba escuchando el relato, la mente de Yūri iba acoplando todos los datos comenzando a comprender. En su interior aún tenía una voz que le gritaba que todo eso era una locura, una mera alucinación, pero luego de haber vivido el ataque directo de uno de esos seres creía que había sido ciego en todo ese momento. ¿Cómo ignorar que había visto un lobo o un fénix?

Su cabeza se movió en un asentimiento.

—Las auras de la naturaleza nos eligen desde hace generaciones. Su poder se materializa para que nos ayuden y guíen. Pero no todos los humanos son portadores, muchos no pueden verlos y otros son destinados de segunda generación. Es decir, poseen estos poderes pero no son los espíritus de los dioses.—

Al terminar aquella frase su mirada se dirigió a Javier, este asintió y en un pequeño movimiento a su lado se visualizó la figura de un caballo. Este resplandor no superaba de altura la cadera del español, respondiendo amigablemente cuando este le acarició la parte superior de su cabeza. Yūri miró fascinado.

—Es increíble…— musitó al final.

—Lo es.— aportó su hermano, compartiendo una breve sonrisa con su compañero.

—Entonces… ¿Somos elegidos?— preguntó Yūri.

—Así es. Somos portadores por herencia. Nuestra madre era una sacerdotisa y una poderosa guerrera, era la cabeza de la dinastía Katsuki, y nosotros, los herederos de ese poder.—

La mención de la progenitora de ambos trajo a Yūri recuerdos de su sueño, la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer que lo había reconfortado en brazos. Luego, pensó en lo que había vivido en esa terraza. ¿Él también había ocupado esa clase de aura…?

Yuzuru notó la mirada llena de duda de su hermano.

—Si, tú eres igual que nosotros, Yuu—kun. En tu interior está ese poder dormido y por eso te están buscando también.—

—Esto es demasiado…— ni siquiera lo había pensado, las palabras salieron de la boca del menor con algo de fatiga mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la bandeja que aún estaban en su regazo. –Nuestros padres…—

Su hermano volvió a asentir, llevando su izquierda a apoyarse suavemente sobre la de él.

—Hay personas que saben de nuestra existencia, que anhelan ese poder que ellos carecen. Madre no cooperó con esta gente y nos atacaron, intentaron llevarnos consigo. Esa noche madre y padre nos protegieron hasta su último aliento. Pero a pesar de su sacrificio hasta hoy ellos nos siguen buscando…—

Una sensación de angustia se había instalado en el pecho de Yūri. Su mente que había estado dormida hasta ahora reconocía esa historia y sentía desesperación al saber el fin de sus padres. También pensó en la vida que su hermano había llevado hasta ahora. Completamente solo en medio de una interminable lucha. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y pasó torpemente sus puños por debajo de sus lentes, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Quiero ayudar… No voy a ser una carga. Soy parte de esto y necesito poder defenderme, quiero ayudarte, Yuzu…—

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto de inmediato en el nombrado. Una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios y su corazón latió con fuerza al ser reconocido por su única familia con vida. Porque a final de cuentas Yūri no estaba obligado a estar allí, ni siquiera a creerle, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Podrás hacerlo, Yūri. Ya haz liberado tu poder y debes aprender a manejarlo.—

Javier se había mantenido como un espectador hasta ese momento, por lo que palmeó una vez sus manos para aligerar el ambiente.

—No tienes que presionarte, es todo un proceso que nosotros te vamos a enseñar. Todos los que acompañamos a Yuzuru somos portadores que hemos entrenado por muchos años, por lo que debes comprender es algo que lleva su tiempo. Pero ahora que haz liberado tu poder será todo más fácil.— la forma alegre en que el español le explicaba las cosas llenaban a Yūri de un optimismo único, haciendo que asintiera. –Trabajaremos como un equipo en esto, eres parte de él.—

—¡Lo haré! ¡Quiero verlo ahora mismo!—

Yuzuru soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el repentino entusiasmo del menor, presionando suavemente su mano sobre la ajena.

—Lo harás. Termina de tomar tu desayuno y te llevaremos a la sala de entrenamiento, allí podrás verlo. Pero solamente lo haremos si es que te acabas hasta el último bocado.—

La forma en que Yuzuru le hablaba era sobre protectora y de un tono casi maternal. Javier sonrió porque a pesar de que recién se hubieran reencontrado, los hermanos sostenían un vínculo que parecía jamás haberse roto.

 **RISE AS GOD**

La residencia de Japón era más grande que la que había conocido en Estados Unidos y eso ya era sorprendente en sí mismo. Contaba con diferentes áreas que se desplazaban desde cuartos, salones de fiestas y oficinas. Todo perfectamente cuidado y atendido por personal.

Llegar hasta la "sala de entrenamiento" hizo que bajaran al primer piso y se dirigieran cerca del amplio jardín. El lugar era de un suelo lizo, muy similar a la madera, mientras que poseía grandes puertas corredizas que se encontraban abiertas. En la pared estaban colgados un sinfín de armas, todas de diferentes tamaños y filos. Por un comentario de Javier supo que esa era el ala de entrenamiento de batalla, que en otra zona había un gimnasio.

Aún así Yūri no salía de su asombro. Pensó que si le contaba a alguien de todo lo que estaba viviendo lo tacharían de loco.

Yuzuru se había cambiado su traje tradicional japonés por uno deportivo. Dejando a la vista por primera vez un cuerpo delgado pero sumamente trabajado, con músculos firmes y notorios en pequeñas curvas. Yūri pensó que Viktor había dicho una verdad irrefutable, su hermano era como un bello cisne, mientras que él con algunos kilos de más era un cerdo a su par.

—¿Le quieres dar un show a tu pequeño hermano?—

En frente de él se encontraba Javier. Este también había optado por una ropa deportiva y cómoda, ciñendo en su mano izquierda un guante. Desde su lugar, el japonés menor notó las navajas que sobresalía peligrosamente de sus nudillos.

—¿En que vea como te derroto?— la respuesta no se hizo esperar, ocupando un tono divertido.

La delgada figura de Yuzuru caminó apenas unos pasos hasta tomar entre sus dedos el que parecía ser su arma.

—¿Un abanico?— Yūri elevó sus cejas sorprendido. Porque al lado de Javier el elemento que pretendía ocupar su hermano parecía sumamente dócil. Su corazón latió con preocupación.

—Te tienes mucha confianza, Yuzu…—

La sala se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos antes de que ambos amigos sonrieran. Javier se colocó en posición, doblando apenas sus rodillas y entrecerrando su mirada. Por su lado, Yuzuru se mantuvo recto, tan sólo se limitó a mover su mano relevando el filo que poseía la parte interna del elemento.

—Oigan… No es necesario tanto.— musitó lleno de nerviosismo Yūri. Eso no parecía una simple demostración.

Sin embargo ninguno lo miró. Se mantuvieron en aquella posición de inicio hasta que todo sucedió muy rápido. En una fracción de segundos Javier había cruzado la habitación y su puño enfundado por su arma se dirigió al rostro de Yuzuru. El golpe no llegó a concretarse porque con un movimiento el japonés se había deslizado hasta el suelo, esquivando el ataque y llevando el dorso del abanico a azotar la espalda de su contrincante. Por el impulso el cuerpo de Javier retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se detuvo allí. Clavó sus talones en el suelo antes de voltearse y volver a embestir contra su compañero.

A partir de ese punto Yūri intentaba seguirlos, pero se le era muy difícil diferenciar los movimientos tan rápidos. El hombre español iba directo al ataque, utilizando sus puños y golpeando una y otra vez, acorralando en varias oportunidades la delgada figura del japonés. Pero este con la elegancia de un felino lograba escabullirse y proporcionar ataques más certeros.

Ante los ojos del menor de los Katsuki todo ocurría tan rápido.

Tuvo que apaciguar un grito cuando de un golpe sobre el tobillo derecho Javier había caído al suelo y Yuzuru se posicionó sobre él, pisando su brazo de ataque y colocando la punta de su abanico contra el cuello ajeno. En ese momento comprendió que la batalla había terminado.

La situación parecía peligrosa, pero los labios de Javier se curvó una sonrisa divertida.

Por unos segundos se miraron en completo silencio, consiguiendo que la atención de Yūri estuviera prendida allí. Se sentía tan sólo un espectador, notando como ahora su hermano le extendía la mano al español y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Aunque su cuerpo parece frágil, Yuzuru es un arma letal.—

Aquella voz fue pronunciada con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sobresaltar a Yūri. No había notado que Viktor había llegado hasta que habló, sintiéndose avergonzado porque el ruso se encontraba a su lado.

—Viktor…—

Los ojos color tormenta del mayor lo miraron por un breve segundo. Su cuerpo se encontraba aún herido, pequeñas vendas rodeaban su mano izquierda, mientras que su blanquecino rostro sostenían algunas heridas cerca del mentón. Yūri se sintió culpable, recordando a la perfección que Nikiforov lo había protegido durante todo el ataque.

—Viktor…— volvió a pronunciar su nombre, girándose para disculparse correctamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra habían sido llamados.

—¡Viktor! Que bueno que llegaste.— la voz jovial de Yuzuru capturó la atención del ruso que había volteado a donde ahora estaba parado el heredero Katsuki y Javier. —¿Podrías enfrentarte a Yūri? Quisiera ver si puede manejar de alguna forma su aura.—

El hombre de cabello platinado primero observó al japonés con clara incredulidad, para luego emitir un pequeño bufido caminó en su dirección.

—Por más que haya podido expulsar su aura hace algunos días no creo que pueda volverlo a hacer tan pronto.— sus palabras eran tan contundentes como un golpe.

Viktor se desprendió con lentitud el saco elegante, mirando fijamente a Yūri, como si todo eso fuera su culpa. El japonés se sintió avergonzado. Comprendía que no le caía bien a Nikiforov, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando en la forma en que era despreciado. Esa inconformidad se notó en los grandes ojos chocolates.

—No deberías subestimarlo, Viktor.— Javier fue el primero que habló, notando la molesta en el más joven.

—Eso es cierto, él lleva la sangre Katsuki en sus venas.—

A Yuzuru se le hacía divertida la situación. Ya se había apartado del campo de entrenamiento y se mantenía a un costado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, portando una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

—¿Le tienen tanta confianza?— preguntó el ruso, formando una mueca divertida mientras se acomodaba en su posición.

Durante esa conversación Yūri se mantuvo en silencio. Era consciente que no poseía la fuerza para poder hacerle frente, jamás había practicado un deporte y sabiendo que ellos habían sido criados con entrenamiento era consciente su nula oportunidad. Pero a pesar de eso, no iba a dar marcha atrás, no delante de sus burlas descaradas.

Su plan era sencillo, intentar esquivar los golpes y, si tenía suerte, golpearlo en el torso. Pero cualquier posibilidad se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. La figura de Nikiforov desapareció ante su velocidad. Yūri logró percibir algo frío en su cuello antes de ser tirado abruptamente contra el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los celestes, notando como Viktor sonreía colocando la punta de su daga contra su cuello.

—Te lo dije.—

El corazón de Yūri palpitó con fuerza sintiendo impotencia, porque ni siquiera lo había visto moverse.

—Venga, tío, tampoco puedes embestirlo con todas tus fuerzas siendo que Yūri jamás entrenó.— Javier carcajeó divertido, como si aquel enfrentamiento hubieran sido dos niños jugando.

Viktor sacó el arma del cuello del menor y se incorporó con rapidez, sacudiendo sus elegantes pantalones, como si su mano no siguiera herida.

—Ustedes me lo pidieron.—

A diferente del español, Yuzuru estaba con una mueca llena de molestia. Su ceja se había elevado apenas al escucharlo, emitiendo un corto bufido luego. No le respondió a la replica del ruso, tan sólo caminó en dirección a su hermano y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Trabajaremos en ello, Yuu—kun… No te preocupes.— le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Entrenaré muy duro.— el orgullo del más joven estaba herido y eso se notaba en su tono de voz. Pero no estaba abatido, sus enormes ojos reflejaban determinación.

El hijo mayor de los Katsuki sonrió satisfecho ante eso. Luego, miró a Viktor que estaba abandonado la sala.

—Viktor, eres el único capas de poder desarrollar correctamente un entrenamiento, ¿Podré encargarte a Yūri?—

Esas palabras no le habían gustado para nada al menor y supo por la mirada del ruso que a él tampoco. Se había detenido por unos segundos en la puerta mirando ambos, antes de chasquear la lengua.

—Si soy el único capaz, no hay más opción.— dijo al final antes de salir de la sala.

Yuzuru sonrió conforme con aquella respuesta, mientras que Yūri mantuvo sus ojos curiosos en toda la situación. Ahora comprendía que no importaba qué le pidiera, Viktor jamás le negaba algo a su hermano.

 **RISE AS GOD**

El sol había caído con el atardecer, pintando la ciudad de unos matices suaves en tonos anaranjados. El frío se había acentuado un poco más, pero dentro de la enorme residencia la calefacción impedía que eso resultara una molestia.

Recorrer todas las instalaciones de la mansión había resultado casi turístico, a los ojos de Yūri. Luego del improvisado entrenamiento Yuzuru y el carismático español lo ayudaron a ubicarse en cada una de las salas y pasillos. Pero no había pasado ni dos horas cuando fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica. El japonés mayor se había disculpado con ellos dos antes de retirarse.

Estando solos Javier le contó del trabajo que realizaba Yuzuru, cómo se hacía cargo de la empresa que habían heredado a pesar de su corta edad. De alguna forma esto no sorprendió a Yūri y empezaba a tomar lógica las ostentosas propiedades.

El tour terminó con ellos dos hablando amenamente de la vida en Japón. Javier le mostró las aguas termales y le insistió que las ocupara. El occidental debía retirarse, así que en total privacidad Katsuki se había desprendido de sus ropas para dejar que su cuerpo algo resentido se relajara en las aguas calientes.

Ocupó casi una hora en aquel descanso, para luego envolverse en una bata alargada y regresar a su habitación. Esta a diferencia de la de Estados Unidos no poseía ventanales, pero si se encontraba en el tercer piso. Su cama era amplia y de cálidas cobijas, no estaba exageradamente ornamentada, algo que en su interior agradecía.

Pudiendo analizar mejor la situación, Yūri caía en cuenta que él era japonés, ahora lo sabía al cien por ciento, pero eso no le otorgaba mágicamente el poder de sobrevivir en su país natal.

Por ello había optado por ir con calma. Esperar a las indicaciones de Yuzuru mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Pensó por unos segundos que le gustaría poder hablar con Phichit, su mejor amigo de Detroit, pero no sabía cómo podría explicarle todo lo sucedido.

—¡Hola Phichit! Ya no vivo más en Detroit porque resulta que mi verdadero hermano me llevó a Estados Unidos, pero ahora estoy en Japón porque nos atacaron animales gigantes que brillan y poderes sobrenaturales que… ¡Resulta que tengo y no lo sabía! ¡Mi mente había bloqueado todo y ahora recuerdo que mis padres fueron asesinados!—

En su cabeza pretendió sonar gracioso, pero aquella última idea había sido un trago demasiado amargo como para tomarlo a la ligera.

Se giró en su lecho hasta quedarse sentado en el borde, elevando su mano izquierda para poder verla. Pensó en el aura que había manifestado y en cómo, sus nuevos acompañantes lo llamaban con tanta facilidad.

Acomodó sus lentes con su mano libre e intentó enfocarse, tensando fuertemente sus músculos mientras presionaba los labios formando una mueca recta allí. Respiró en forma pausada, totalmente concentrado, cuando sintió una pequeña calidez que se iba desarrollando en el centro.

Parecía una locura, pero su vida ahora mismo lo era así que no le importaba hacer otra más.

Procuró mantenerse calmo mientras pequeños pigmentos de luz se iban juntando en el centro de su palma.

—Vamos, tú puedes, vamos…— susurró para sí mismo.

Como si hubiera escuchado su pedido en unos segundos se terminó de formar una silueta. Una pequeña ave de color blanco apoyó sus patas sobre su piel, dejándolo percibir una sensación cálida y gratificante.

Yūri sonrió ampliamente y el pequeño animalito giro a verlo, alzando apenas sus alas alegre.

—Lamento haberte mantenido dormido todo este tiempo…—

Uno de sus dedos se deslizó sobre el plumaje resplandeciente, recibiendo un pequeño chillido de la avecita. Todo el ser que conformaba su aura era exótico, pero un punto en especial capturó su atención. Su pequeño fénix era totalmente blanco, mientras que el que había visto brevemente en Yuzuru era de un rojo carmesí.

 **RISE AS GOD**

—¿Por dónde han avanzado?—

Viktor tecleó un par de veces y el proyector mostró un mapa en frente a la mesa de reuniones. Yuzuru dirigió su mirada hacia allí, comprimiendo fuerte sus labios al notar como había una gran cantidad de países pintados de color rojo.

—La última actualización fue esta mañana a las 10:32 AM. Informaron desde el sudeste de África que tuvieron un ataque y que perdieron a dos personas.— el hombre ruso hablaba con un tono frío, llevando sus iris claras a ver la figura del japonés. –Los ataques en Corea, China, Taiwán y Japón han cesado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero no podemos descartar nada aún. La alerta sigue en fase tres.—

Katsuki soltó un suspiro pesado, llevando sus manos a deslizarse por su cabello oscuro que estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo quedó la base de España luego de la última emboscada?—

Javier estaba allí y a la mención de su país comprimió apenas los puños, pero no había hecho comentario alguno.

—No han atacado, pero hay rumores en la frontera sudoeste. Nuestro infiltrado nos da un margen de seis días.—

Viktor sabía el peso de sus palabras, así que las había pronunciado con cautela, mirando brevemente a su compañero europeo. Yuzuru también lo había hecho y al final había emitido un sonido lleno de cansancio.

En ese momento una silueta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma altanera.

—No sé porque se están haciendo tanto embrollo. Deberían tomar sus cosas e ir a defender la base de España. Es eso lo que desean.— su tono de voz había sido sarcástico, marcando lo que para él resultaba obvio.

—Miren quién se siente mejor ahora, un pequeño gatito rubio.— comentó divertido Viktor.

—Yuri…— Yuzuru soltó suavemente su nombre.

Yuraska emitió un sonido de sus labios, mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco y elevaba una de sus cejas.

—Un pequeño gatito que salvó tu anciano trasero. Además de ser el único que evitó que tomaran la base de San Petersburgo.— sus palabras estaban llenas de sorna, alejándose de su pose inicial para adentrarse a la sala.

—Nuestro chiquillo es un engreído.— comentó divertido Javier soltando una leve carcajada.

Plisetsky Yuraska se dirigió hacia una de las sillas vacías, dejándose caer allí mientras apoyaba sus píes sobre la mesa.

—No sé porque están dando tantas vueltas en el asunto. Javier necesita ir a su país, es la cabecilla de allá y debe proteger esa base. Sé que no quieres dejar solo a tu hermano, Yuzuru, pero sabes en dónde te necesitan ahora y sabes que con este anciano podemos resguardar Tokio.—

Por unos segundos el único japonés presente se preguntó de donde obtenía el adolescente tanta confianza. Era el menor, casi la misma edad de su hermano Yūri, sin embargo Plisetsky se comportaba con soltura. Además de tener plena confianza en sus grandes habilidades. En forma inconsciente los ojos de Yuzuru se posaron sobre la profunda marca en el cuello de Yuraska. Sabía que esa era la respuesta.

—Confiaré la seguridad de Yūri y de la base japonesa a ustedes. Viktor, ya te lo dije antes pero te lo vuelvo a encargar. Entrena junto a él, tenle paciencia, sé que puedes sacar todo el potencial que tiene.— a medida que hablaba las manos de Yuzuru se apoyaron sobre el escritorio, manteniendo su mirada en sus compañeros. –Yuraska… te requiero en algo en especial.— dijo luego, siendo cauteloso. —Necesito que acompañes a mi hermano en el instituto, eres el único que va acorde a su edad y el que puede ayudarle a que termine sus estudios.—

El rubio casi se cae de su asiento, sintiendo como Viktor y Javier se reían descaradamente. Se levantó golpeando la mesa de inmediato.

—¿Qué? No voy a ser su estúpida niñera…—

—No te pido que seas su niñera.— volvió a intervenir Yuzuru, suspirando quedo. –Pero sabes es peligroso en estos momentos, pero necesitamos que Yūri se vaya adaptando a nuestro ritmo de vida. Debe terminar sus estudios y eres el único de su edad.—

Plisetsky se quejó una vez más y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, pero esta vez no dijo nada al respecto, dando por sentado que no tendría voto en esa discusión.

La reunión había terminado justo cuando notificaron de la hora de la cena. Abandonaron la sala conversando, siendo Viktor el que más hablaba e insistía que Yuraska debía tomar entrenamiento también, mientras que el rubio escandalosamente le contradecía.

—¿Deseas que llame a Yūri para la cena?— preguntó Javier a Yuzuru, aprovechando que iban más atrás del particular dúo de rusos.

El heredero Katsuki estaba por asentir, pero en ese momento percibió una ligera presencia. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No creo sea necesario.— murmuró apenas.

El personal abrió las puertas del comedor principal para que ingresaran, siendo recibidos por la mirada curiosa de Yūri. Viktor elevó apenas una ceja al notar el hermoso fénix blanco posado sobre el hombro del japonés, hecho que captó también la atención de Yuraska.

—Creo que nuestro pequeño fénix está elevándose.— murmuró Javier.

Yuzuru no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su frase.

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DE AUTORA**

¡Cumplido en tiempo y forma! Aquí el 3er capitulo de esta historia 3 La trama empezó a desarrollarse un poco más y, aunque sea confuso, espero que lo haya podido explicar bien. ¡El capitulo fue más largo que los anteriores! ¿Se notó?

Estoy muy, pero muy feliz con los comentarios que me han dejado. Como les dije tenía miedo de hacer publica esta historia, pero sus hermosas opiniones me están alentando mucho. ¡Doumo! Espero que este nuevo episodio no los decepcione.

Por cierto, Yuri! On Ice fue emitido en distintos cines en países latinoamericanos, ¿pudieron ir? Yo si ;_; y estuve taaaan feliz de volver a ver. Noté algunos detalles que antes ignoraba que me gustaría ocupar, así que espero que pronto puedan leerlo 3

Sin más que decir me despido hasta dentro de dos semanas con el Acto IV.

 **ACLARACIONES**

Plisetsky Yuraska: Deseaba ocupar este nombre completo para Yuri, pero aunque busqué y busqué no encontré con exactitud como se escribe Yuraska. Si alguno sabe es bienvenido.

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

A Nathaly-ab, RubiaSnchez, IsselKatsuki y a todos los kudos, favoritos y corazones. También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta Doiha 3


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella mañana la ciudad de Tokio estaba sumida en un manto blanco. Los copos de nieve habían caído durante la madrugada y el aire frío recorría la vegetación seca.

Yūri al ver este paisaje pensó en su hogar en Detroit. También, recordó el buen sabor de los desayunos caseros de su padre Celestino y de su amena rutina escolar. Había pasado tan sólo unos días desde que su mundo había cambiado, sin embargo, sentado en aquel enorme comedor sentía que cada escena era como un sueño.

" _Uno demasiado excéntrico",_ se atrevió a pensar.

Su mente aún estaba procesando ese nuevo rumbo, pero aunque constantemente le pareciera estar viviendo una broma, no se detenía.

Desde su llegada a la residencia Katsuki se percató de que el sistema de convivencia era como un reloj, siempre precisos y puntuales. El desayuno se servía en la mesa a las siete de la mañana en punto, mientras que todos los residentes de la mansión se sentaban a consumir sus alimentos envueltos en un dulce aroma.

Yuzuru siempre estaba a la cabeza, tomando varias tazas de té que se combinaban con platos tradicionales japoneses como el arroz o sopa. A su lado, Javier y Viktor optaban por un menú más europeo, mientras que el más pequeño de todos, aquel que apodaban "Yuri" degustaba cualquier cosa que se le pusieran en frente. Los días que Leroy los acompañaba era quien mantenía viva la conversación, pero sino todo transcurría en pequeñas charlas triviales. Nunca se hablaba sobre nada especial durante la comida.

La mezcla de nacionalidad e idiomas no parecía un impedimento en aquella gente reunida. Al contrario, Yūri se había percatado desde un primer momento como todos parecían acoplarse a la perfección. Sin importar las discusiones o berrinches que pudiera armar el pequeño ruso, era natural el ambiente de convivencia. En aquel contexto su hermano se veía feliz.

—Debes probar esto, Yūri~—

Yuzuru le extendía entre sus dedos un bollo que parecía hecho al vapor. El más joven lo tomó y probó, sintiendo el dulce golpear su paladar con gusto.

—Es delicioso.— aseguró, asintiendo un par de veces. Consiguiendo que su hermano sonriera más.

—Lo es. Tiene miel y canela.—

—Estás engordando al cerdo, Yuzuru...— Yurakcha había comentado sin dudarlo, mirando a ambos de reojo. Los demás rieron de inmediato.

—Claro que no. Además con todo el ejercicio que está realizando es normal se alimente más.— se quejó de inmediato la cabecilla, haciendo una pequeña mueca similar a un puchero.

Yūri se sintió avergonzado, pero la forma amena en que los demás habían tomado la actitud de Yuzuru lo hizo sonreír también. No podía negar la sobreprotección a la cual sometido.

—Por cada bollo que le des se le sumará unos veinte minutos de entrenamiento.— sentenció divertido Viktor. Mientras una sonrisa llena de maldad se pintaba en sus labios.

—¡No es justo!— Yūri se lamentó por lo bajo, sintiendo que el alma se escapaba en un suspiro.

Todos carcajearon divertidos y el resto de la comida pasó con calma.

En unos veinte minutos los alimentos ya habían sido consumidos y cada uno estaba dirigiéndose a sus actividades. Leroy había buscado a Yuzuru para dirigirse a la empresa que manejaban en el corazón de Ginza, mientras que Yūri le tocaba largas horas de entrenamiento junto con Viktor. En la misma sala, Javier y el menor de los rusos se estaban preparando también para ejercitarse.

—El cerdo manifestó su aura en Estados Unidos y el poder que sentí en ese momento fue brutal. Pero ahora… apenas puedo percibir su energía.—

La mirada gélida de Yurakcha se deslizó a donde el japonés estaba haciendo abdominales. Su gesto se mantenía lleno de incredulidad mientras ajustaba los guantes entorno a sus manos.

—Es cierto que no se percibe. Pero esa noche todos fuimos testigos. Ahora se le hace imposible el controlar su aura…— le respondió Javier, que limpiaba en forma cuidadosa su arma. –Usted han tenido un entrenamiento especial. Sabes que no es fácil dominar tu aura, menos en una situación como la que él esta viviendo.—

Aquella justificación no era suficiente a los oídos del ruso, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Tomó un poco de polvo entre sus manos y lo sacudió, terminando de alistarse en silencio.

—Stop~—

Viktor paró el cronómetro mientras el cuerpo de Yūri caía rendido sobre la superficie de madera.

—Has mejorado tu resistencia.— le comentó mientras le extendía una pequeña botella de agua. –Pero aún falta mucho. Arriba, iremos a correr.—

Katsuki sentía que el aire le quemaba los pulmones, pero estaba determinado a mejorar así que sin quejarse aceptó el agua y se incorporó. Tan sólo tomó una toalla que la colocó alrededor de su cuello.

—Vamos.—

En un principio Viktor encontraba divertido el torturar en forma sutil a su pupilo, sin embargo, la ambición que el japonés había demostrado en los últimos días había conseguido su atención.

Se despidió con un breve gesto de los otros dos antes de abandonar el gimnasio. Javier saludó con su característica sonrisa, moviendo su mano en el aire cuando los vio partir. Yurakcha tan sólo hizo una mueca.

—Entonces mañana se irán a España.— comentó estando solos una vez el otro dúo hubiera desaparecido.

Los ojos castaños del español volvieron a ver a su compañero.

—Si. Fue una larga discusión. Yuzu quiere hacer todo y no puede. Quiere cuidar a Yūri, pero se siente con la responsabilidad de ir al frente de batalla. Su terquedad algunas veces es más una desventaja que una virtud.—

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Plisetsky fue divertida.

—No sería Yuzuru de otra forma.— su respuesta fue mordaz, entrecerrando los ojos. –Además, estoy seguro que no te molestará que nuestro gran señor Katsuki te acompañe.— al decir aquello último hizo un gesto de asco, sacando apenas la lengua.

El comentario no tomó por sorpresa a Fernández, pero si elevó sus cejas riendo ampliamente.

—No desvirtúes el contexto.—

Yurakcha se encogió de hombros, manteniendo en todo momento aquel gesto en sus labios.

—No creo que haya más de un contexto.—

 **RISE AS GOD**

Los pasos de Yūri eran rápidos, subía y bajaba los escalones a medida que su respiración salía agitada. En todo momento era controlado por la mirada atenta de Viktor. El ruso se mantenía a una distancia prudente, sin participar en la actividad pero tomando detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos mientras que jugueteaba en forma distraída con un lobo blanco que fielmente lo acompañaba.

Aunque no lo hubiera comentado, en los últimos días el joven Katsuki había sido testigo de cómo las auras ajenas se iban manteniendo nítidas. Aunque en un principio se hubiera sentido dentro de un zoológico, al pasar el tiempo, se preguntó su la suya también podría mantenerse así.

—¡Más rápido, Yūri! Empiezo a aburrirme.—

Normalmente la paciencia de Viktor llegaba hasta un punto en que su actitud le impedía el seguir en el papel fiel de un entrenador.

Los lentes de Yūri se deslizaron por su pequeña nariz, mirando lleno de incredulidad al mayor. Se mordió la legua para no responderle y simplemente aumentar el ritmo, sintiendo que todos los músculos de sus piernas quemaban.

Fueron otros quince minutos hasta que pudo descansar, masajeando suavemente sus muslos.

Viktor había dejado de mirarlo, haciendo una serie de anotaciones en una pequeña libreta que llevaba.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho una actividad física?— la pregunta fue acompañada por su mirada y una ceja alzada.

Los ojos chocolate de Yūri lo miraron por unos breves segundos, pensando que nuevamente el ruso se estaba burlando de él.

—Bailé… Fue hace algunos años. Como no teníamos el dinero suficiente tuvo que dejarlo.—

Su respuesta arrancó un leve asentimiento de la garganta de Nikiforov que anotó algo en la esquina de la hoja.

—Tu contextura es buena, tienes una resistencia superior a la del promedio pero tienes kilos de más.—

A medida que pasaban el tiempo juntos, Yūri notaba que el ruso era naturalmente hiriente. No estaba entre sus planes el lastimarlo, por más crudas que fueran las palabras era lo que pensaba.

No le respondió a su comentario y simplemente se incorporó, empezando a estirar su cuerpo. El hombre de cabellos plateados se había centrado en sus datos, leyendo y subrayando algunas cosas.

—Yūri…— lo llamó luego de unos segundos, consiguiendo que se detuviera y lo mirara. –Yuzuru confía en que te ayude a explotar tu potencial, pero para eso necesito que tú confíes en mí.— de repente sus palabras estaban llenas de seriedad, consiguiendo el japonés lo observara atento. –Sé que entiendes la magnitud de lo que sucede, entonces, necesito que tomes todo esto en serio y busquemos opciones. En otra situación podrías llegar a ser un buen guerrero en unos años, pero ahora no disponemos de ese tiempo, ¿entiendes?—

La forma en que los labios delgados de Viktor se habían ceñido y sus ojos lo observaban lo descolocó por unos segundos. Aquel hombre tenía dos facetas muy opuestas, pero sabía identificar que la que le hablaba ahora era una llena de seriedad.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?— preguntó expresando verdadera preocupación en sus palabras. Para Viktor el notar eso fue un gusto. –Dudo que haber hecho baile clásico me sirva…—

—Te sorprenderías.— le cortó de inmediato el mayor, elevando uno de sus dedos en el aire. –Creo has visto batallar a Yuzuru y a Javier, inclusive a mí. ¿Has notado alguna diferencia?—

"Claro que sí", pensó de inmediato Yūri. En el momento en que su hermano y el español se habían enfrentado su atención había sido capturada por la abismal divergencia. Ambos eran buenos, pero Javier era brusco, frontal, mientras Yuzuru parecía deslizarse en el aire.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Jamás podría igualar a Yuzuru…—

Viktor se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo de reojo, apoyando apenas uno de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios.

—No lo harás. Pero haremos algo muy bueno con eso, confía en mí.—

En ese momento Nikiforov pudo ver la determinación en los ojos oscuros de Yūri.

 **RISE AS GOD**

Las horas de entrenamiento iban a rendir sus frutos, estaba seguro de ello, pero eso no impedía de que estuviera agotado. Nikiforov le había anunciado que a partir de la semana siguiente empezarían a desarrollar un sistema de batalla, y eso le ponía algo ansioso.

Yūri jamás se había creído algo extraordinario, pero eso no le había preocupado. Ahora que el panorama era diferente sentía que no era suficiente. Aceptaba sin protestar los obstáculos puestos por su entrenador, mientras que intentaba no colapsar en su propia inseguridad.

—Todo estará bien…— se dijo a sí mismo, deslizando lentamente su cuerpo dentro del agua cálida.

Las termas que poseía la residencia Katsuki era la zona de la residencia que más le gustaba. Cada zona de su cuerpo sucumbía al calor del líquido mientras se relajaba.

—Buenas noches, Yūri…—

Los ojos cafés se abrieron de golpe ante la otra voz y la figura alargada de Yuzuru apareció. No pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo, mientras el mayor ingresaba al agua. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaran juntos, ni cuanto conviviera con él, la elegancia que desprendía Yuzuru simplemente lo intimaba.

—¿Tuviste un buen entrenamiento hoy?—

Yūri apoyó un poco sus brazos sobre las rocas calientes que rodeaban las termas.

—Lo hice. Aunque siento que mañana no podré pararme.—

Yuzuru le sonrió en respuesta, mientras deslizaba la punta de sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua.

—Si necesitas descansar sabes que puedes hacerlo, ¿no es así?—

—Lo sé… pero, no debes preocuparte, estoy bien.—

No era del todo cierto y ambos hermanos sabían eso, pero Yuzuru aún no se atrevía a exigir demasiado.

—Viktor algunas veces puede exagerar.— estaba recriminando, pero la forma tierna en que su nariz se arrugaba y formaba una mueca hizo que el menor sonriera.

—Está muy acostumbrado a ustedes.— comentó en forma amena, no deseando ser irreverente.

Los pequeños ojos de Yuzuru lo miraron por unos segundos en silencio, comprendiendo lo que quería decir detrás de esas palabras. En forma inconsciente su mano izquierda se movió, deslizándose apenas por la cicatriz que marcaba su cuello.

—Es difícil confiar. Hemos crecido juntos, cuidándonos unos a otros, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían traicionarnos. Viktor tiene miedo que ese equilibrio se desmorone.— a medida que iba hablando su tono de voz se suavizaba, deslizando las yemas hasta su propio hombro.

Yūri sabía que habían muchas cosas que aún ignoraba. El origen de la cicatriz que poseía Yuzuru, Viktor y Yurakcha era una de sus grandes incógnitas, pero creía que cuando fuera el momento la verdad se le sería revelada. Estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—No quiero dañarlos.— dijo al final el más joven, llevando su cuerpo algo dentro del agua.

—No lo harás.—

La respuesta dada era certera, llena de confianza y cuando sus ojos se encontraron sabía que confiaba plenamente en él. Hasta ese punto Yūri se sentía conmovido, porque aunque recién se encontraban el mayor confiaba en su sangre.

—Afuera hay gente muy mala, Yūri. Gente que quiere hacerte y hacernos daño. Por eso debo protegerte.—

El corazón de Yūri había latido con fuerza y su rostro se había teñido ligeramente de un color carmesí. La determinación que mostraba Yuzuru no era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar sentirse querido. Su hermano no era un hombre grande, sin embargo, desprendía determinación.

Sin dudar la mano pálida del menor se extendió, tomando la izquierda de su familia para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Voy a ser más fuerte. También voy a protegerte…— no importaba si él mismo no estaba seguro de poder cumplir aquellas palabras, estaba dispuesto a que fueran una realidad. –Haces mucho por todos, así que quiero… ayudarte, quiero ser quien te ayude a proteger a todo lo que amas, Yuzu…—

Hasta ese momento Yuzuru no podía dejar de verlo como al pequeño hermano menor que debía proteger, y, aunque eso no cambiaría tan rápido, si pudo sentir su valentía.

—Sé que lo harás, Yūri. Eres un Katsuki y mamá siempre decía, no hay debilidad en nosotros.— la sonrisa que se trazó en sus labios estaba llena de orgullo.

Yūri sonrió feliz, por primera vez su apellido se sentía a gusto con él.

 **RISE AS GOD**

La vida de Viktor Nikiforov era irregular. Algunos días debía pasar largas y tediosas horas en las empresas Katsuki, administrando y coordinando cada uno de los proyectos, asistiendo a las aburridas reuniones y siendo la cara visible con los socios más importantes.

Desde que era la mano derecha de Yuzuru en los negocios es que constantemente recibía halagos en su forma cordial de tratar a los empresarios. En privado, Yuzuru se reía y admiraba la facilidad del ruso en sonreír y manejar a todos con aquella simple mueca.

Con el próximo viaje de Yuzuru hacia tierras españolas, la carga se había hecho más contundente sobre sus hombros. Sabía que podía delegar el entrenamiento del menor de la dinastía Katsuki, pero los retos eran un deleite personal para él y sin duda, Yūri era uno grande.

Ese día no había sido una excepción en su demandante rutina. Luego de haber marcado un entrenamiento arduo para Yūri el resto de la tarde había sido consumido por la oficina. Era medianoche cuando recién pudo desocuparse y llegar a la residencia, totalmente agotado mientras arrastraba sus píes.

—¿Desea cenar, señor Nikiforov?— preguntó uno de los empleados mientras recibía su abrigo.

—No, gracias. Deseo ya poder dormir.— su respuesta fue amable, manteniendo una sonrisa amplia a pesar que sus ojos demostraran pleno cansancio.

El hombre mayor asintió y realizó una reverencia antes de marcharse. El ruso aprovechó esa privacidad para desprenderse los primeros botones de su camisa y caminar lentamente en dirección a su habitación.

En esos momentos su mente no deseaba procesar nada que no fuera las cálidas sábanas. Pero apenas había apoyado su píe en la escalera cuando un flujo de energía había captado su atención.

Por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de Yuzuru, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Se podía percibir casi de la misma forma, pero no era el fénix rojo del heredero sino una energía más débil. La siguiente opción que barajó fue el menor de los Katsuki, pero estaba reacio a creerlo.

Llevado por la curiosidad se alejó de su primer objetivo y caminó lentamente hacia la ala del gimnasio. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, haciéndole fácil el trabajo de poder descubrir la figura de Yūri adentro.

El japonés estaba concentrado, perdido en sus cavidades mientras sus piernas estaban dobladas. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, por lo que Viktor estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, ni que tampoco era consciente de que el fénix blanco estaba totalmente materializado a su alrededor.

Los ojos tormenta del ruso analizaron con cuidado la escena. Uno de sus dedos se había apoyado sobre sus propios labios, deslizando una sonrisa.

No entró, ni dejó que Yūri se distrajera. Se giró sobre los talones y caminó de nuevo en dirección a su habitación.

Una idea se había trazado en su mente y ya sabía exactamente cómo explotar el potencial de Yūri Katsuki.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya casi se acerca el final de este arco argumental y de a poco ya estoy redactando el que sigue. Si, es una historia algo larga, pero la verdad deseo poder narrar todo sin apresurarme, dando los matices que quiero para que la historia se desarrolle.**

 **Después que publiqué el capitulo anterior noté muchísimos errores… que me disculpo sinceramente y que pronto estaré corrigiendo para resumir ese capitulo. También agradezco especialmente a Rubia Snchez por facilitarme el nombre correcto de Yurio. ¡Te debo muchísimo!**

 **Sólo quería agregar una última cosa: Lamentablemente las vistas y comentarios bajó, por lo que me gustaría pedirles que si les gusta, comenten o recomienden esta historia 3**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en dos semanas más.**


	5. Chapter 5

—Confía en Viktor y en Yurakcha, ¿Está bien? Ellos están preparados para guiarte y cualquier duda que tengas, o cualquier cosa que ocurra, puedes comunicarte conmigo.— las palabras de Yuzuru iban acompañadas por una mueca llena de preocupación, mientras que sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos las mejillas de su hermano. –Aún sí no hay motivo alguno… Puedes hablarme, ¿si?—

Yūri estaba avergonzado por ser protagonista de la escena y eso se notaba en el sonrojo que pintaba la punta de su nariz y orejas.

—Lo haré. No debes preocuparte.—

El mayor estaba dispuesto a refutarle aquello, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar lo abrazó con cuidado. Un gesto que aunque había sorprendido al menor, lo recibió con gran aceptación. A final de cuentas aunque tuvieran a sus amigos, ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la dinastía Katsuki, eran su última familia con vida y Yūri comprendía el miedo que envolvía algo tan frágil como eso.

—Tanto amor me dará nauseas.—

El comentario de Yurakcha se escuchó entre el momento melodramático, haciendo que Javier riera a su lado. Viktor, al contrario, no emitió palabra alguna. La mirada tormenta se encontraba puesta en los dos hermanos que aún se abrazaban.

—Siento ser el que les arruine la fiesta, pero el vuelo se retrasara si seguimos aquí.— Leroy también estaba presente y fue el siguiente en hablar. Estando apoyado en la puerta se acomodó las gafas de sol cubriendo sus vibrantes ojos.

—No puedo creer que por primera vez esté de acuerdo con el tarado.— mencionó por lo bajo Yurakcha, sin intensión de ser escuchado, pero por la sonrisa del canadiense supo que había llegado a sus oídos. –Tks~—

Pero para Yuzuru no había sido una molestia la interrupción, porque sabía era cierto. Tan sólo se alejó de Yūri lentamente.

Recién en ese momento Viktor se movió, acercándose de inmediato hasta el heredero Katsuki para entregarle una carpeta. No se dirigieron palabra alguna por unos segundos, tan sólo el ruso llevó su mano lentamente a deslizarse por los cabellos oscuros de Yuzuru. Luego, para sorpresa de Yūri, Nikiforov se inclinó hasta dejar un beso sobre la frente de su hermano. Un gesto intimo que fue acompañado por unas palabras en el idioma natal del hombre de cabello plateado.

En esos momentos, Yūri se sintió un espectador molesto en medio de una escena romántica. A tal punto que en forma inconsciente, giró su rostro para saber si era el único, encontrándose con la mueca agria de Yurakcha y el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Javier.

Yuzuru parecía no haber notado la incomodidad de los demás, porque le había respondido en el mismo idioma al ruso junto con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Fue Javier el que reaccionó primero, caminando hasta ellos para apoyar una de sus manos en la espalda baja del japonés.

—Se nos hará tarde, Yuzu.— su tono de voz había sido suave.

Yūri notó cómo el rastro de molestia que había mostrado su rostro hace algunos segundos había desaparecido dejando lugar a la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Viktor y Javier compartieron una ligera mirada, pero aunque la situación era obviamente incomoda, no hubo esperanzas entre ellos. El ruso palmeó con confianza el hombro del español antes de que este asintiera.

Con cada situación que a Yūri le tocaba observar la relación de estas personas, entendía menos.

La reunión había terminado en forma amistosa, Yuzuru había salido ya con Javier y Leroy mientras que Viktor se retiraba en dirección a la oficina. Yūri en su sitio, miró a todos seguir su camino, mientras que Yurakcha hacia un gesto con sus ojos, poniéndolos en blancos por unos momentos.

—Los ancianos en celo son asquerosos.— le dijo de inmediato, como si eso resumiera todo lo que había pasado.

En este caso, Yūri hubiera preferido no comprender.

 **RISE AS GOD**

—Debes tener cuidado aquí. Si tu trazo se pasa de esta zona…— su dedo se apoyó en la esquina inferior.— El kanji cambia de significado.—

Yūri asintió, prestando atención a la forma en que Yurakcha le indicaba exactamente cómo hacerlo. Luego intentó imitarlo, sosteniendo fuertemente la pluma en sus dedos.

—¿Así?— preguntó elevando su mirada, viendo a través de los lentes al rubio.

—Exacto. Aprendes rápido, cerdo.—

La aprobación llenó de confianza a Yūri, haciendo que una sonrisa se plantara en sus labios mientras volvía a prestar atención a su cuaderno. Desde hace unas dos horas que estaban estudiando japonés en una de las bibliotecas de la mansión, con algunos libros sobre la amplia mesa de madera y tinta para el pincel.

Para fortuna de Katsuki, a pesar del particular carácter del ruso y de sus apodos con referencia a un cerdo, entre ambos se había creado un ambiente cómodo. Algo que lo sorprendió en forma grata, ya que cuando Yurakcha anunció él lo ayudaría a dominar el idioma pensó que sería un caos.

—Tu dominio en el japonés es admirable.— la voz suave de Yūri se escuchó, mientras los ojos verdes lo observaban. –Digo… Yo soy nativo de aquí, y aunque viví en Detroit sabía algo de mi idioma. Aún así, tú lo manejas mucho mejor que yo.—

Plisetsky interpretó el halago, sonriendo mientras torcía en una mueca sus labios.

—Hemos tenido una educación especial. No fuimos criados como niños ordinarios. Sabemos varios idiomas, además manejamos un nivel superior de física, matemática, biológica y otras ciencias.— aunque era algo de lo cual alardear, el tono de Yurakcha no lo hizo.

Yūri notó de inmediato que hablaba en plural, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión que su explicación abarcaba a los demás miembros de su equipo. Algo llevó a los ojos chocolates a ver la cicatriz que enmarcaba el cuello blanco del adolescente.

—¿Te refieres a Yuzuru, Viktor y tú…?— preguntó con cautela, jugueteando apenas con la pluma entre sus dedos.

Para su sorpresa el rubio no esquivó la pregunta. Su cabeza se movió asintiendo lentamente.

—Y el idiota de JJ también.— musitó, tomando entre sus manos el libro de kanji.

—¿Javier no?— hasta ese momento era una duda que tenía.

Había notado que el español era sumamente íntimo con su hermano, pero que a diferencia del resto, la piel de su cuello se encontraba libre de esa marca.

—Javier es inteligente, tiene su propia doctrina, pero no fue obligado como nosotros. Su historia es diferente.— había un resentimiento entre pliegues en esa frase, algo que Yūri notó.

Las palabras habían quedado en el aire. Yurakcha con el gesto ligeramente contraído estaba escribiendo de nuevo sobre su libreta, mientras que Katsuki retomó su propio estudio.

Había sido una charla demasiado personal y ambos lo sabían.

—¿No es tierno? Los dos "Yuris" estudiando juntos como buenos niños.— la voz de Viktor se escuchó claro, dando apertura a su presencia al lado de la puerta.

Yuraskcha bufó de inmediato.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, viejo?—

—¿Qué, gatito? ¿Interrumpo su cita de estudios?— el tono que estaba ocupando el mayor era jocoso, ingresando hacia la biblioteca en donde estaban.

—¿No te cansas de hablar idioteces?—

La forma directa y confrontativa en la cual los rusos se llevaban era algo particular para Yūri. Por ello, prefería no intervenir. Pero para su fortuna, Viktor pareció perder el interés en la discusión con rapidez, centrando su mirada en el japonés.

—Yūri…—

Por inercia ambos voltearon a verlo. El mayor emitió una pequeña carcajada, mientras Katsuki no comprendía qué sucedía y el ruso menor bufaba.

—El apodo de Yurakcha es "Yuri", creo que se debe de sentir invadido ahora que llegó otro con el mismo nombre.— le explicó de inmediato Viktor, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Deberían decirle "cerdo" y ya, nos ahorramos problemas.— se defendió de inmediato el rubio, golpeando con su pluma la mesa.

Yūri rió por lo bajo, intentando no hacer notorio su nerviosismo.

—O decirte "Yura" o… "Yurio", a final de cuentas tu nombre es Yurakcha.— reflexionó Viktor, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa donde estaban.

—¡Pero si yo estuve antes que el cerdo!—

Hasta esa instancia, Katsuki sospechaba que Viktor tan sólo deseaba molestar al joven rubio, por lo que se limitó a reír. Pero antes de que pudiera volver su concentración a su estudio, la mirada tormenta de Nikiforov se había puesto sobre él.

—Venía a buscarte, Yūri. Necesito que probemos algo.—

Eso no había sido una petición, sino una orden acompañada de una sonrisa.

—¡Estamos estudiando!— Yurakcha respondió antes golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

—Pues será robado.— Viktor estaba siendo descarado, y con su comentario le guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Yūri no llegó a opinar cuando ya había sido tomado del brazo para ser sacado de allí por un hiperactivo ruso.

 **RISE AS GOD**

El camino había transcurrido en silencio y el brazo de Katsuki fue liberado una vez hubieran llegado a la sala de entrenamiento. El japonés era consciente que Viktor no hubiera interrumpido la sesión de estudio de no ser por algo importante, por ello aunque el mayor ni siquiera lo estuviera mirando, Yūri estaba atento a él.

—Me debatí mucho sobre cuál sería el arma perfecta para ti, hasta que vino a mí como una inspiración.— la forma dramática en que hablaba Nikiforov era casi cómica, pero el verdadero foco de atención estaba en un estuche que sostenía entre sus manos. –Hablé con Yuzuru al respecto, y está de acuerdo conmigo en que esto debe pertenecerte. Será perfecto para desarrollar tu estilo de lucha.—

La caja de madera fue abierta, revelando adentro dos sai reposando sobre el terciopelo de base. Los ojos de Yūri se abrieron grandes, mirando anonadado la belleza de aquellas armas. El mango era de un color carmesí, con un ligero bordado en color dorado, mientras la plata del metal resplandecía ante la tenue luz del lugar, resaltando los kanji de su apellido cerca del dorso.

—Yo—…— musitó tartamudeando, sin siquiera animarse a tocarlo.

Viktor se percató de ello, y con cuidado tomó las armas, dejando a un costado el estuche.

—Yuzuru deseaba entregártelo él, pero debimos ponerlo en condiciones y recién me las han entregado.— mencionó mientras extendía sus manos a él, ofreciéndole a que el japonés lo sostuviera ahora. –Fueron del padre de tu madre, un arma poderosa de la dinastía Katsuki.—

El corazón de Yūri estaba latiendo con fuerza, porque comprendía el peso y significado que conllevaba esas sai. Después de suspirar profundamente asintió, tomando con sus blanquecinos dedos el arma. Sintiendo cómo una corriente cálida recorría su piel apenas lo hubiera tocado.

Viktor lo miró en silencio y sonrió. Porque en ese momento un imponente fénix había surgido, haciéndose visible en frente suyo. Esta vez Yūri no se asustó, sino que elevó sus ojos a encontrarse con los del ave blanca, sonriéndole como si se reencontrara con una vieja amiga.

—¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Viktor con total naturalidad, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando un dedo sobre sus pequeños labios.

"¿Tiene nombre?", aquella duda asaltó la mente de Yūri sin despegar su mirada de su aura, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata. No fue una voz, tampoco algo textual, sino una idea que simplemente llegó a él y supo que era la forma en que aquel ser se estaba comunicando consigo.

—Yūgen… Se llama Yūgen.—

El ave chilló al ser reconocida.

 **RISE AS GOD**

Era extraña la apariencia que le devolvía el espejo. El uniforme que se ceñía a su cuerpo estaba hecho a medida, ajustándose a sus hombros y a la cintura que había empezado a marcarse en curva por el constante ejercicio. Unas finas líneas blancas delimitaban su chaqueta negra, mientras que una elegante corbata combinaba con el escudo sobre su pecho.

Yūri había ido a una escuela en Detroit, pero su uniforme no pasaba de una camisa básica con unos pantalones. El que ahora portaba era más similar a un traje de gala, gritando en cada costura el nivel de la institución y del valor de unas simples prendas de vestir.

—¿Crees que me veo bien?— preguntó, mirando a aquella pequeña ave de color blanco que estaba posada en el mueble a su lado.

El aura agitó sus alas en el aire, emitiendo un pequeño sonido que hizo que Yūri sonriera. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia permanente de su aura, pero en cierta forma lo reconfortaba, esa pequeña avecilla parecía estar dispuesta a quedarse con él.

Luego, su mirada se topó con el arma que le había otorgado Viktor. Este le había advertido de llevarlo siempre consigo, pero no estaba seguro si también se refería al instituto.

—¡Cerdo! ¿Ya estás despierto?—

Sin permiso alguno la puerta fue abierta por Yurakcha. Este ingresó y sonrió al notar que en efecto, el menor de los Katsuki ya estaba listo.

—Perfecto. Debes desayunar antes de irnos.— le dijo, pero se detuvo al notar como los ojos chocolate lo miraban sorprendidos. —¿Qué…?—

Yūri se golpeó mentalmente por su reacción, sonriendo con suavidad. —No, tan sólo… Te ves bien.—

Plisetsky no se esperaba tal halago, por lo que su rostro se tiñó ligeramente de rojo, girando su cabeza y emitiendo un sonido al chasquear su lengua.

—Tenemos el mismo uniforme, no es la gran cosa.— dijo de inmediato, saliendo de nuevo de la habitación. –Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.— le advirtió antes de perderse por el pasillo.

El japonés asintió, buscando de inmediato su bolso. Estaba a punto de abandonar su habitación cuando se detuvo, miró sus armas y sintió como su aura emitía un pequeño chillido una vez más. Suspiró quedo antes de tomarla y guardarla con sumo cuidado.

Aún con el pensamiento inquieto bajó al desayunador. Para su sorpresa en esta ocasión estaba solamente él y Yurakcha, por lo que la comida pasó con tranquilidad y algunas recomendaciones para la nueva etapa que iban a abordar.

Ya estaban saliendo de la residencia cuando se toparon con Viktor. El ruso se había detenido al verlos, deslizando unos anteojos oscuros lejos de sus ojos.

—Espero que tengan un buen primer día de clases.—

Yurakcha rodó los ojos de inmediato a su comentario, pasando al lado de él para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cállate viejo.— se quejó sin voltear a mirarlo.

Por su lado, Yūri tan sólo le sonrió haciendo un pequeño ademán con su mano en el aire antes de correr para alcanzar al rubio. Nikiforov los siguió con la mirada, formando una lenta sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

De alguna forma las cosas estaban avanzando favorablemente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capitulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero es el cierre del primer arco argumental de esta historia. A partir de este punto todo va a cambiar y se vendrán cosas nuevas.**

 **Hasta hoy venía actualizando una vez cada dos semanas, ahora habrá un pequeño stop que durara un mes. ¿Por qué? Porque terminaré de publicar mi otra historia titulada "You Only live once" que es también Victuuri 3 Por lo que están invitados a seguirla también. Eso no quiere decir que voy a descuidar esta, PARA NADA. Tan sólo me tomaré ese mes para redactar el siguiente arco argumental de Rise As God.**

 **Agradezco profundamente a todos los que han estado leyendo hasta aquí y que me han apoyado de una u otra forma. Ya sea con sus comentarios, like, kudos, corazones o lo que sea. Me hace muy feliz saber que les interesa.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Alexa Berenice que hizo la portada 3 ¿No es hermosa?**

 **Sin más que agregar nos estaremos viendo pronto.**

 **Sayounara Bye Bye**


End file.
